


Here Always

by bookwormsandnerdity



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Charming Family Feels, F/F, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1920942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwormsandnerdity/pseuds/bookwormsandnerdity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina are finally (somewhat) getting along, sharing in joint custody of Henry. What happens when Emma decides to adopt a child?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fandom: OUAT/SWEN  
Title: Here Always  
Author: BookwormsAndNerdity  
Pairing: Red Swan (eventual Swan Queen)  
Rating: T (Language, sexual content, alcohol and tobacco use)  
 **Warning:**  To understand this fic you need to have watched ALL seasons of Once Upon A Time!

****Disclaimer****  I do not own any of the plot ideas and characters from ABC'S Once Upon A Time!

**A/N:** This is my first fan-fiction ever, so please be gentle :) constructive feedback and writing tips are always appreciated.

Chapter 1:

It's been two years since Emma Swan broke Regina's curse in Storybrooke, Maine. Two long years since the epic rescue mission from Neverland and the nasty battle with Peter Pan. For Emma, the fighting and the constant feelings of having to look over her shoulder have come to a stop in these two short years. As Emma sat at her desk in the police station, she couldn't help but reminisce over the past years. It's been a long time coming, but Emma could not deny that she was finally happy. Everything in Storybrooke was finally back to normal. Regina still held her position as mayor and nobody dares run against her despite the fact that most of the town still hates her; Emma was still the sheriff and David, Frederick, and now Ruby were her deputies, Mary-Margaret was still a school teacher, though she no longer taught Henry since he was now 13 years old and in the 7th grade. Everything was picture perfect.

Emma leaned back in her chair and casually threw her feet up on the desk, once she'd finally finished the large pile of paperwork Regina so kindly brought over to her that morning. Just as she was about to catch what she hoped would be a thirty minute desk nap, the Sheriff heard the familiar clacking of heels coming down the hallway outside her office.

"Oh hell, here comes the devil." Ruby muttered as she gave Emma a sympathetic glance.

Since Saturdays were the deputies day off, the only person who should've been at the station was Emma, on Regina's strict orders. When Emma stopped by Granny's for breakfast that morning, Ruby had offered to stay and help Emma by dividing the load of paperwork amongst the two. The two women glanced at the office door and then back to one another as Emma set her feet on the floor and sat up straight in her chair. As Regina sauntered in, Ruby ducked her head away from the mayor's death glare, silently praying the woman would be quick about her tongue lashing and leave.

"Well what do we have here?" Regina asked bitterly as she stepped into the Sheriff's office.

"Is there something I can help you with Madame Mayor?" Emma asked, not bothering to mask her annoyance.

Regina stopped at Emma's desk placing both of her hands on her hips. "I'd just like to know why Ms. Lucas is here on her day off, doing what appears to be  _your_  work." Regina said, shooting Ruby an intense glare before turning her gaze back on Emma.

"Well, Ruby kindly offered to assist me this morning, so I allowed it." Emma answered already irritated by Regina's presence.

Regina scowled at the tone Emma was taking with her but softened a bit as she prepared to speak again. "I know this is a bit short notice, but I am here to invite you over for dinner." Regina felt a bit uncomfortable, the fear of rejection quickly washing over her as she let the last few words tumble out. "Henry has been wanting to see you." Regina watched Emma's facial expressions in anticipation.

Emma furrowed her brow, as she smoothed a hand through blonde curls. The Sheriff wasn't quite sure what Regina was up to, but she knew that this little invitation had nothing to do with their son. Regina and Emma made the decision a long time ago, that Henry would live with both of them. Monday through Wednesday was when Emma had him, and then Regina had him the rest of the week. Why would Henry be so anxious to see her? He lives with her half the time.

"Tell Henry that I am really sorry, but I'm very tired and may actually be skipping dinner tonight." Emma said, with a tone of finality.

Regina's eyes flashed with disappointment which was gone as quickly as it had come. Hard mask back in tact the Mayor said "Very well." and turned towards the door. As she made her way out of the Sheriff's office, Regina couldn't help the small tear that slipped down her right cheek. " _how can she be so blind'_ Regina thought as she made her way out of the building.

"Well, that was weird." Emma muttered as she stood up to pull on her red leather jacket.

Ruby let out a sigh and sat up straight in her chair as she looked at Emma. "Ems, I think you just turned down a date." Ruby said with a chuckle.

Emma's face twisted in horror at Ruby's words. "Are you insane?!" Emma began. "That's the craziest thing I've ever heard you say Rubes." she said, fighting to control her laughter.

Emma pulled her cell phone from her pocket and quickly typed out a text message to her son.

**Hey kid, I'm sorry but I had to say no to the dinner invite. Super tired today, but I'll see you Monday.**

"Come on Rubes, you can crash at my place tonight." Emma said, walking over to the door.

Ruby bounced to her feet almost knocking over her well organized half of Emma's completed paperwork. The two women left the police station arm in arm, walking towards Ruby's Red Mustang convertible. As Ruby began the drive towards Emma's house, Emma's phone buzzed in her pocket. the text was from Henry.

**What dinner invite?**

Emma raised an eyebrow in confusion as she typed back.

**Your mom came by the station to invite me to dinner tonight, she said you wanted to see me.**

Henry's reply was lightening quick. Emma stared at the screen of her phone in disbelief as she read and re-read his message.

**LOL! Nah, that's not true. Not that I don't wanna see you, but I never ask to see you when I have my time with her.**

Ruby finally pulled into the driveway in front of Emma's house. Emma's parents, Mary-Margaret (Snow White) and David ( Prince Charming) had built a house near the beach, with the help of a few townsfolk, and that was their gift to Emma. It was a beautifully modeled three story home overlooking the ocean, and Emma lived in it all by herself except for the days she got to keep Henry. As Emma and Ruby exited the Mustang, Emma couldn't help but feel a nervousness at the pit of her stomach.

"Um..Rubes, I think maybe you were right." Emma said sheepishly as she unlocked the front door and held it open for Ruby.

"Right about what?" Ruby asked with a giggle. In Ruby's mind she was always right, no matter what anyone else said.

"I think I turned down a dinner date with Regina." Emma said with a loud sigh.

Ruby raised her eyebrows in surprise as she followed Emma into the kitchen. It was pretty obvious, at least to Ruby anyway, that Regina was in love with Emma. The way that she looks at Emma when Emma isn't paying attention was a dead giveaway. Also, the mayor would start little fights with Emma here and there just to get under Emma's skin. Regina was also gentle with Emma, always lightly placing a hand on her shoulder or back as she walks by. Emma herself however, was completely oblivious to Regina's feelings and actions.

"What makes you think I was right about that?" Ruby asked out of curiosity as she sat down at kitchen the island.

" Henry texted me saying he didn't ask Regina to invite me to dinner." Emma answered with a sigh.

Ruby let out a giggle before responding. "You do realize Regina is crazy, over the moon in love with you, right?" She said letting a few more giggles escape before composing herself.

"Rubes, I so don't want to go down that road, okay." Emma said as she opened the fridge and grabbed them both a beer. Emma plopped down in the stool next to Ruby before resting her head on the counter top.

"You mean you're aware?" Ruby asked, her tone colored with disbelief.

Emma let out a frustrated groan before taking a swig of her beer. 'yes I am well aware, it couldn't be more obvious." Emma answered.

Ruby sipped her own beer before lightly punching Emma in the arm. "You mean to tell me, you  _know_  how Regina feels but you're just ignoring it?!" Ruby asked unable to grasp the situation at hand.

Emma laughed at Ruby's facial expression. There was truly nothing more priceless than a frustrated werewolf. "I've known for a while now, and it isn't what you think at all." Emma began. "I could tell that after the stuff with Pan and after continuing on with magic lessons, that Regina had developed feelings but I refuse to go there." Emma finished, chancing a glance in Ruby's direction.

"Why Em?!" Ruby asked still not understanding the issue.

Emma let out a loud sigh. This was harder to explain than Emma had anticipated. "I care about Regina, but it just feels too weird ya know?" Emma finally said.

"Is it because of Henry?" Ruby asked.

"That, and the fact that she used to be my mom's stepmother slash arch-nemesis ." Emma said.

Ruby let out a laugh. Emma after all had a point, Snow and Charming would probably die if Emma and Regina took their relationship to _that_  level. Also, Ruby kind of liked her and Emma's little "relationship" and she really didn't want that to end thanks to the Mayor.

"Well, as long as you're refusing to go down that road, I suppose there's no harm in our little  _arrangement?"_ Ruby purred in Emma's ear, a smile playing across red lips.

Emma felt butterflies accumulate in the pit of her stomach as Ruby's breath tickled her ear. She and her best friend had been carrying on a sexual relationship for the past six months and Emma couldn't help but wonder whether her and Ruby should just date each other already. Instead of bringing up that topic, Emma rose to her feet pulling Ruby up at the same time.

"No harm at all." Emma said as she pulled Ruby into a searing kiss.

The two women gripped each other tightly as they deepened their kiss, desperately clawing at one another's clothing. They broke their kiss once they felt the need to breathe. Emma's eyes darkened with pure desire as she spoke. "Race ya to the bedroom." she said as she turned swiftly on her heels and darted up the stairs. Ruby followed grabbing at Emma's jacket in an attempt to pull the other woman down.

Meanwhile, back at the mayoral manner, Regina sat by the fireplace in her study, sipping a glass of cider. She still didn't understand why Emma had turned her down before. Usually just mentioning Henry's name would get the Sheriff to do whatever she wanted. Regina wasn't sure why or how the love she felt for Emma came to be, she only knew that she had to have her. Against her better judgment, Regina decided to use her magic to see what Emma was  _really_  up to that night. The brunette grabbed a hand mirror from her purse and with a wave of her hand, a cloud of purple smoke appeared over the object before revealing Emma Swan in what looked to be her bedroom. Regina smiled at the sight of the blonde plopping down on her bed, grinning from ear to ear. That smile faded quickly once she spotted Ruby stripping down to her undergarments, and climbing onto the bed to do the same to Emma. Regina tried not to feel hurt as she watched the pair share in a passionate kiss while Ruby proceeded to undress the woman she loved. A few tears escaped down Regina's cheeks as she watched Emma have sex with Ruby.  _How dare that little wolf whore touch what is mine!_  Thought Regina as she waved a hand over the mirror, causing the image to disappear before dropping it back into her purse.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The sun peeked through the curtains of a young girls bedroom, signaling the start of a new day. Calista yawned and stretched as she began to roll herself out of bed. Summer vacation was finally over for the young brunette as she was now preparing herself for school. Calista sauntered across the room towards the master bath. Once inside she turned the knob of the shower until warm steam began to fill the inside. "The first day of senior year." she muttered with a sigh as she dropped her nightwear and stepped into the warm spray. As she bathed herself, Calista closed her eyes and let her mind drift down memory lane. She began to think about every pivotal moment in her life, which lead up to this point. Her mother Sanya dying when she was only five years old, Her being placed into the foster system until other living relatives could be located, Her first night in a new home. Calista was thinking back to all of it. She lived in Miami Florida at the time of her mother's death but was moved to a foster home in Tallahassee immediately after. She remembers being scared and sad because all she wanted was her mommy. It was pretty difficult then, she remembered, she was dressed in blue jeans, Barbie sneakers and her favorite purple t-shirt with the panda bear on the front. She remembers carrying her white, stuffed horse Angel around everywhere she went. Calista chuckled at that memory of her younger self, she was so tiny and fragile back then.

[Flashback]

_Calista hugged her stuffed horse Angel tightly to her chest as she sat in the corner locked in one of the upstairs bedrooms of the foster home. Hot tears flooded her eyes as she shook violently from the cool draft that blew through the open window. "I want my mommy Angel." she whispered to the white stuffed animal in her arms. All of sudden a loud crash sounded from downstairs followed by loud yelling and swearing. This home was not a nice place for a young girl of only five years. The screams from below got louder which only frightened Calista even more. Then, without warning, there was banging on her bedroom door. "Open this damn door girl!" yelled Joe, her new foster father. The man clearly had a drinking problem and was all riled up and ready for a fight by the sound of things. Joe continued to bang on the door so forcefully that Calista was afraid he'd actually beat it down. The fear twisted in the pit of her stomach as she rose from her spot on the floor. "We gotta get out of here Angel." she whispered to her stuffed horse. Calista walked in the middle of the room between the bedroom door and the window leading out to the fire escape. She glanced back and forth between the two before finally making a decision. She dashed toward the window and climbed out. As she was descending down the fire escape, she did not notice the blonde woman watching her from down below. When Calista finally reached the ground she hugged Angel to her chest again and turned around swiftly, only to be met by a sea of blue-green eyes. "Hey kid, what are you doing?!" Asked a tall blonde woman as Calista hugged her stuffed companion tighter. Tears spilled rivers down Calista's cheeks as she spoke, "I'm leaving, I can't stay here anymore!" she yelled, and the blonde noticed the girl had a funny accent. The blonde studied the young girl for a moment, she was small and innocent, big emerald eyes, long curly locks blowing softly in the wind. "Alright, what's your name?" asked the blonde. "Calista" the young girl whimpered. "I'm Emma." The blonde woman said with a small smile._

[Present]

Calista stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in one of the fluffy purple towels on her towel wrack. She shook her head at the memory of the day she met Emma Swan. The woman had only been about nineteen years old at the time. She had taken Calista by the hand and offered to buy her something to eat. It was strange but at the time Calista would have gone anywhere if it meant getting away from that awful place she was in. Calista smiles fondly at the memory of Emma, asking her what she was running away from, her showing Emma the bruises from where Joe had beaten her that day, and explaining how her mom had died recently. Emma had looked so horrified and empathetic. It was the way that Emma listened, and talked to Calista that let her know that she could trust the blonde woman. After Calista's social worker had managed to locate a living relative, her aunt Sophia, she had to say goodbye to Emma and move away to California. Its strange though, now that Calista thinks about it, because Emma had somehow always managed to find her wherever she went. Emma always called or sent birthday cards every single year without fail, and Calista always wondered how that could be. When her aunt Sophia got sick and couldn't take care of her, the woman sent her to live with her grandmother in New York. When her grandmother died, she was sent back to foster care. Shortly after that occurred, at age thirteen Calista was sent to live in Boston with her aunt Sophia's best friend, a wealthy woman named Evangelina Abasolo. Evangelina had taken Calista in as if she were her own, adopting her at age fourteen. Calista asked Evangelina once, how she knew her mother and aunt.  _" Sanya Pļava was much more to me than just a friend my sweet girl."_  She'd say. Calista figured out her mom and Evangelina were "together" back in the day, which she found oddly comforting. The point is, no matter where Calista went, Emma found her every single time.

Dressed and ready in her black skinny jeans and purple Superman and Wonder woman tank top, Calista put on her purple socks and clear Y.R.U platform sneakers and sat down at her vanity. She studies herself in the mirror for a long moment. The top layer of her hair was light brown and medium length, The layer beneath was a vibrant shade of purple, with a side swept bang nearly covering her left eye. She has high cheekbones and full lips, her eyes are big and green like shiny jewels, and her skin is golden brown thanks to a summer of perfecting her tan. Deciding to go light on the eye shadow and heavy on the eyeliner, Calista applied her makeup, stuffed a cherry flavored lip balm in her front pocket and left her bedroom, school bag slung over her shoulder. Downstairs in the kitchen seated at the small breakfast nook was Evangelina, reading the newspaper and sipping her coffee.

"Labrīt, mamma!" Calista says before planting a gentle kiss to Eva's cheek.

"Labrīt, mīļā." Eva says in return, looking up from her paper to examine her daughter.

Calista gives Eva a warm and radiant smile before walking over to the bowl on the countertop to retrieve her car keys. Just as she picks up her keys, Eva began coughing and shaking violently, causing Calista to become alarmed. Calista rushed to Eva's side and placed a hand on her, rubbing soothing circles on her back. "Are you okay mamma?" Calista asked with the look of worry in her eyes. Eva smiled up at her daughter, looking at her with love and sadness.

'I'm fine my sweet girl." Eva said with a wide grin.

It was not the truth though, and both she and Calista were aware. Evangelina was a heavy smoker for years, until finally she was diagnosed with lung cancer at the age of forty-five. She spent a lot of time in the hospital, until finally, she had enough and refused to finish her treatment. Calista knew they did not have much time left together, she had even wanted to stop going to school just to stay home and watch over Eva, but Eva wasn't having that. So Calista gave Eva a hug before leaving the kitchen to find their live-in maid Arabella. Arabella was a young Hispanic woman in her early thirties who was in charge of cooking, cleaning, and taking care of the large estate they inhabited. Calista rounded several corners of the mansion until she found Arabella dressed in her black slacks and matching button down, dark hair pulled back into a neat ponytail, dusting the old grand piano in the corner of a sitting room.

"Hey Bella." Calista greeted glumly.

Arabella looked up from what she was doing to smile at her young friend.

"Good morning Calista, what can I do for you?" Arabella said with a raised brow.

"I have to go to school now, but mamma isn't looking so good..." Calista trailed off after her words hoping Arabella would understand.

"I need to walk your dogs, but I'll look after her after that." Bella said with a reassuring smile and a wink.

Calista gave Bella a nod and turned to walk away. She let out a sigh as she found her way to the front door, exiting quietly. Parked outside on the driveway was a royal blue astin martin vanquish. Evangelina had bought this car as a very early seventeenth birthday gift for Calista. It wasn't the most practical vehicle being a two seater and all, but it had a small trunk, big enough to store Calista's school bag. The point of having a car that only seated two was that Calista wasn't allowed to drive around with a large group of people in the car. Calista didn't mind though, it was a beautiful car with blue interior, and it was perfect. Calista unlocked the car and climbed inside, shoving her bag to the passenger's seat. She started the car, and sped off toward her first day of senior year at Boston Cambridge High School of The Arts.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The rest of the weekend had gone by in blur. All Regina can remember is the taste of her cider as it slid down her throat all Sunday afternoon. The dark haired woman sat up in bed and with a flick of her wrist, silenced the blaring alarm clock. It read 6:00am, which meant it was time for her majesty to get ready to start the week. Regina let out a sigh as she rolled out of bed and trudged toward her bathroom. It had been almost forty-eight hours since she witnessed that werewolf trollop putting her filthy paws all over  _her_ Emma _. 'How dare she!'_ thought Regina. She waved a hand toward the shower, and just like that, water began to spray, steam filling the bathroom. Regina waved away her silk nightwear and stepped into the hot water, letting her mind drift back to "that day".

' _What am I going to do?'_ Regina thought to herself as she lathered up and began scrubbing away at her skin. " _The way Emma smiled at her, are they a couple or are they merely scratching each other's itch?"_ She wondered as she rinsed off and repeated her previous actions. Regina closed her eyes and breathed in the apple scented steam all around her, but that still wasn't enough to soothe her. Hot tears began to fall as she choked down her urge to scream. Turning off the water and stepping out of the shower, Regina wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel and looked at her reflection in the half fogged mirror. "Get it together Regina." she told herself as she fought to control the sobs that escaped full lips. Regina waved herself in a cloud of purple smoke, and when it cleared, re-examined her reflection. Wearing a white, long sleeved button down, tucked neatly into black slacks, accompanied by black high heeled boots, Regina looked like her usual well put together self. Except, she was anything but. She began to formulate a plan as she put on her blood red lipstick and unbuttoned the first two buttons of her blouse.  _"I refuse to lose Emma to that tramp."_  Regina thought as she sauntered out into the hall to check on Henry.

After assuring Henry was awake and getting himself ready for school, Regina went downstairs toward the kitchen to prepare her sons breakfast and school lunch. Regina knew that since it was Monday, she'd be dropping Henry off at Emma's home later that evening. Of course, Henry could walk himself to Emma's or wait for her at the station, but Regina planned on using this joint custody arrangement to her full advantage. Never again will she allow Ruby to step in and push her out of the picture, no sir. Regina was getting what she wanted this time, she was going to fight for her happy ending. If doing so meant seducing Emma away from Ruby, so be it. " _What if Emma feels nothing for me?'_ Regina thought to herself while preparing the apple cinnamon oatmeal for her son and herself.  _"Even if Emma hates me, I can still make that Little Red's life a living hell regardless."_ Regina thought with finality. If Regina couldn't have Emma Swan, no one could and this time, she didn't care if she was being possessive, cruel or an "Evil Queen", because this was about love, and all is fair in love and war.

Henry made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen to eat his breakfast. Once inside he sat at the kitchen island and watched as his mother packed his lunch. He ate his oatmeal silently, watching as she placed a baggie of cucumber slices in his lunchbox, followed by a small container of ranch, a bottle of water, and a ham and cheese sandwich. Henry tried to hide his frown as he took another bite of his breakfast.  _"I get that she wants me to eat healthy, but would it kill her to pack me something different."_  He thought with a quiet sigh. He truly was sick of eating the same thing every single day. He longed for his days with Emma, because at least she would pack snacks or bring him a burger and fries from Granny's on her lunch break. Of course, that was their little secret. If Regina knew the things Emma fed him while he was staying with her, she'd probably go insane and enact another curse. " _She's certainly cursed people for less."_  Henry thought with a smirk.

Regina closed Henry's lunchbox and set it beside him. She decided to stand and eat her breakfast since she needed to hurry and get to her office. As she looked at her son, she couldn't help but note how he always seemed excited on the days Emma was to have him _. "Too excited.."_ thought Regina.

"So Henry, what have you and Miss Swan planned for this evening?" Regina asked in a sickly sweet motherly tone.

Henry shrugged and swallowed before speaking. "Nothing, probably just the usual." he said unable to hide his grin.

Regina had always wondered what mother and son got up to while she was alone in her mayoral manner, sipping cider by the fire with a good book. It had never really occurred to her to spy on them with the use of her mirrors, until now.

"Very well, I will be collecting you from school and dropping you off at Emma's this evening." Regina stated matter-of-factly.

At this, Henry furrowed his brow in confusion. His mother never dropped him off at Emma's, ever. He had no ideas as to what his mother was up to but Henry was sure it wasn't good.

"Mom, I appreciate the offer, but Emma and I already agreed to meet up at the station." said Henry in an almost whine.

Regina raised a perfectly manicured brow at her son as if to say "and your point?" before speaking in a tone that allowed no further argument.

"Henry, I will be dropping you at Emma's after school and that is final."

Henry let out an exasperated sigh before getting up to place his empty bowl in the sink. He didn't understand what his mother's problem was, but Henry had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. Regina on the other hand was quite pleased with herself for remaining firm in her decision. Usually she wouldn't want to run the risk of upsetting Henry, but this time she figured her son would get over it. After she too placed her empty bowl in the sink, they mayor left her manner with Henry in tow, and only one thought,  _"Today is going to be a good day.'_

Meanwhile, at the sheriff's station seated atop Sheriff Swan's desk was a scantily clad Ruby peering down at a flustered Emma with a wolfish grin. The two women had been discussing Emma's possible feelings for the former "Evil Queen" and the blonde sheriff just couldn't contain her embarrassment as her best friend poked and prodded for information.

"HOLY FUCK!" Ruby shouted much to Emma's embarrassment.

"Ruby! keep it down will you." Emma hissed, eyes darting around the office.

"Relax Ems, we're the only ones here." Ruby said with a giggle.

Emma rolled her eyes and reached into the box in front of her for a bear claw.

"Rubes, you cannot tell anyone, like literally NO ONE!" Emma looking completely serious as she pointed an index finger in Ruby's face, before biting into her baked treat.

Ruby let out a sigh. Of course she wasn't going to tell anyone about Emma's little secret, sure Ruby was a gossip but never at the expense of her best friends reputation, not to mention her trust. Still, just because she wasn't spilling the beans, didn't mean she would just sit by and watch as two people who should be together, well... _not be together_.

"Emma, I would never betray your trust, but I do think you need to tell Regina how you feel." Ruby said.

At this, Emma nearly choked on her breakfast. Staring up at Ruby wide eyed, Emma coughed and cleared her throat before speaking.

"Are you insane!" Emma shrieked, while Ruby fought to control her laughter.

"Maybe, but that's completely besides the point." Ruby said with a giggle.

"Okay and just how do you suggest I tell her royal bitchiness that I am in love with her?!" Emma asked letting out loud sigh.

"Well, first off, how about not calling her names." Ruby suggested with a slight lift of her brow.

"Fine, You're right." Emma agreed.

The two women sat in a comfortable silence for a good five minutes before the weight of their conversation finally sunk into the blondes mind. Eyes wide with realization Emma was the one to break the silence.

"Holy shit, I'm in love with Regina Mills." Emma said, her tone full of a newfound acceptance.

Ruby smiled. " _Finally!'_ she thought to herself as she let out a small sigh. Ruby would help Emma towards her happy ending with Regina if it was the last thing she'd do. Emma was going to need all the support and friendly advice she could get, especially since Snow and James were likely to go ape shit upon discovering Emma's true love and their arch nemesis were one in the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Calista turned into the student parking area and cruised through, looking for the closest parking space. As she looked around, she spotted a familiar black Cadillac sitting in a parking space directly in front of the school building. Calista saw the empty space next to the Cadillac and decided to pull up right beside it. Sitting in the shiny black car beside her, was Kelsey Cruz Calista's best friend of nearly 4 years. Kelsey sat completely unaware of the pair of green eyes watching her as she touched up her makeup in her rear-view mirror. Calista chuckled internally at her bestie's obliviousness as she tugged the long strap of her cross-body school bag over her head and exited her vehicle. A wide grin spread across Calista's face as she crept up to the driver's side of the Cadillac and tapped on the window. Kelsey jumped at the unexpected noise, causing her to smear pink lipstick across her face. Seeing what she had caused her friend to do, Calista burst out laughing before tapping the window once more. Kelsey jerked around in her seat and fixed the person tapping on her car window with a glare, a glare that melted into a beautiful smile once she realized who it was. Kelsey motioned for Calista to move back so that she get out of her car. Once out, Calista wasted no time, and had Kelsey locked in a tight embrace before the other girl could shut the car door.

"Kelsey!" Calista squealed out while giving her friend a quick squeeze around the waist.

The two girls pulled apart and began looking each other up and down. Calista noted how great Kelsey looked, seeing as how she hadn't seen the girl all summer. ' _Kelsey must have had a really good summer' thought_ Calista as she took in golden brown tanned skin and beautiful strawberry blonde hair highlighted with a lighter blonde and wound into loose curls. Her gaze traveled slowly until she refocused on sparkling ocean blue eyes _._

"You look good Cal." Kelsey said, giving Calista a light shove.

Calista giggled as Kelsey went on to say, "I especially like the bright purple in your hair."

"You're not looking so bad yourself Kels" Calista said with a playful wink.

"Alright, it's still early, so I should have plenty of time to get Austin to daycare before homeroom." Said Kelsey as she walked around to the other side of the car to retrieve her son from the backseat.

Calista's smile brightened at the sight of Austin in his mother's arms. The two year old had curly blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes like his mother, and his chubby little face was decorated with tiny freckles. Calista swore he was the cutest kid she'd ever seen.

" Auntie 'Lista!" Austin squealed loudly while squirming in his mothers hold, reaching out for Calista.

Calista smile beautifully at the boy and gently extracted him from Kelsey's arms so that she could grab her school bag.

"Hi baby." Calista cooed as she kissed Austin on the cheek.

Kelsey fell into step right beside Calista as the three headed towards the schools daycare center. It was very convenient that their school offered free daycare for the young mothers that attended; This meant that girls in Kelsey's situation could continue going to school with little to no worries. Once they arrived at daycare center, Calista handed Austin to Kelsey and waited for her to get him settled in.

"Alright, let's go." Kelsey said while exiting the daycare room.

"Let's see what our schedules look like." Calista suggested while reaching into her bag and pulling out a folded sheet of paper.

Kelsey pulled out her schedule as well and they stood side by side looking both documents over curiously.

"Okay, it looks like we have all the same classes except for my Music Recording 103." Calista said as she continued to scan her schedule.

Kelsey's eyes darted back and forth from one schedule to the other as Calista went on to say, "Oh, and I'm also going to be working in the Guidance Office as an Office Aide second period , which you are not." Kelsey frowned at that but shrugged as the two continued walking toward their homeroom.

When the girl's arrived to their first class, the room was hardly full since it was still a bit early. They both looked around the room to see if they recognized anyone, when they spotted a raven haired girl drenched in all black clothing. The dark haired girl sat slouching in her seat, her long hair pulled back into a messy bun. Her crystal blue eyes snapped up and locked gazes with Calista before she smiled and waved both girls toward her.

"Hey Tamilyn!" Kelsey greeted as she took the seat to Tamilyn's left.

Tamilyn nodded at Kelsey in greeting before turning her attention on Calista, who took the seat to Tamilyn's right.

"Hey Tam' Tam." Calista greeted with a smile.

"Hey yourself." Tamilyn replied smiling back, before turning her attention to the front of the class where the clearing of a throat sounded.

The three girls watched their seats in the middle of the back of the classroom, as their teacher appeared seated atop her desk waiting for everyone to settle down. Calista glanced beside her and smiled softly. ' _This is going to be a good year'_ , she thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Storybrooke, Emma is sitting at her desk filling out paperwork when suddenly her cell phone begins to buzz. Setting down her pen, Emma picks up her phone to look at the screen. ' _Strange, I don't recognize this number.'_ Emma thought as she sent the call straight to voicemail. Setting her phone back down, Emma picks up her pen and returns to her paperwork. Her phone buzzes again, this time letting her know she's received a voicemail. Emma tries to refocus on the task at hand, but her curiosity takes over until she snatches up her phone again. Scrolling through her notifications, Emma stops and taps the voicemail that was recently left. She hit play and waited with her phone pressed firmly against her ear.

_Hello Miss Emma Swan, my name is Evangelina Abasolo and I am calling in regard to my daughter Calista. I found your phone number on the birthday card she received from you a few days ago. I know what I am about to ask may sound a little crazy, but could you please come out to Boston and meet with me? The matter in which I wish to speak with you is rather urgent and I would rather not discuss it over the phone. My address is 3321 Prescott Street, Boston MA, 02109. Thank you, and I look forward to hearing from you._

Emma nearly dropped her phone in shock as what she's just heard began to sink in. Of course Emma would be shocked and a even a bit frightened at the mention of Calista, or rather, Calista's mother. After a few minutes Emma took a deep breath and hit redial on her phone. With the phone pressed to her ear again, Emma waited. One ring...two rings...three rings...

_"Ah Miss Swan, so glad you returned my call!_ _'_

Emma took a deep breath before speaking. "Yes, I got your message, you said you're Calista's mother correct?"

_"Yes and I really need to speak with you in person Miss Swan'_

Emma's heart felt as if it was going beat right out of her chest as she took another deep breath. "Um, listen, I know I may be overstepping by keeping in contact with Calista, so if this is what this is about then..." Emma's sentence was cut off before she could finish.

_"Oh no! absolutely not, I am very happy that you have kept in touch with Calista over the years, the matter I need to discuss is not about that.'_

Emma let out a loud sigh of relief at Evangelina's words. The last thing she needed was an angry adoptive mother on her hands. "Okay good, you had me really worried there for a minute."

_"Miss Swan, I hate to push but time really is of the essence. How soon can you get to Boston?'_

Emma was unsure of what to say in that moment. Sure, Emma cared a lot about Calista and yes, she did keep tabs on the girl in order to make sure she was doing okay, but they have not spoken in quite some time, she got a letter here and there but beyond that, no contact. Everything Emma's mind was telling her to say turned out to be completely opposite to what actually came out of her mouth.

"I will leave tonight and meet with you first thing tomorrow morning." Emma said.

_"Excellent, I will see you soon Miss Swan, enjoy the rest of your day.'_

_*Click*_

Emma hit the end button on her phone and shoved it into her front pocket before standing up from where she sat. She grabbed her car keys and fled from the Sheriff's station as quickly as her legs could carry her. Once inside her yellow bug Emma started the engine and headed towards home.  _'Shit, it was my turn to take Henry!'_  Emma thought with a loud sigh. In no time Emma was pulling into her driveway and exiting her vehicle. Once inside Emma shot up the stairs and into her bedroom. She paced nervously back and forth trying to figure out what needed to be done. The first thing Emma decided to do was call her father James and let him know she had an emergency in Boston and had to leave town for a few days. Emma instructed him to act as Sherriff until she returned, which he was more than okay with. The next thing Emma decided to do was pack her suitcase and duffel bag. She tossed in every piece of clothing she owned except her winter coats and leather jacket collection, leaving her closet nearly bare and her dresser empty. There was no telling how many days this trip would take, but Emma wanted to be prepared. Emma made sure her bags were zipped before sending them to the trunk of her car with a wave of her hand. Emma was ready to go, but there was one thing Emma still had to do that she had purposely saved for last, call Regina.

Emma pulled her phone out of her pocket, but then decided things would be much easier if she sent the woman a text message instead. So Emma typed out a quick message and magically transported herself inside of her car before hitting send and starting up the engine. Emma drove until she was over the town line and on her way to Boston.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Regina sat at her desk in front of her computer typing fiercely, when the buzzing of her cell phone tore her mind away from her work. ' _Someone had to bother me while I am hard at work_.' Regina thought scowling at the device, debating on whether or not to ignore it. The brunette decided it wasn't important and continued working. After half an hour, Regina's eyes darted back towards her phone. Of course the text could be from Henry or even better, the blonde Sheriff who had been occupying the Mayors thoughts as of late. The brunette pursed her lips while silently weighing her options. She could continue to ignore the text only to have it be an emergency that needs her immediate attention, or she could simply give into her burning curiosity and wind up being sorely disappointed. The latter won, and Regina reached for her phone. Tapping the screen, Regina saw that the text message was indeed from Emma Swan.

**Hey Regina, I need you to take Henry all week this week. I had to leave town because of an emergency and am unsure how late in the week I'll be back. Thanks, xxx**

The taste of bile formed in the back of Regina's throat as panic began to rise in her chest. The only thing going through Regina's mind was that Emma had left town, and as that piece of information sunk in all Regina could think is, ''  _She ran.'_  Regina didn't want to put the budget reports she was currently working on off any longer than absolutely necessary, but she had a more pressing matter to attend to. The brunette took a deep breath and stood up from her chair, grabbing her cell phone and her purse. Regina made her way outside of her office, shutting the door swiftly before locking it and making her way out of Town Hall. The former queen needed answers, and she needed them immediately.

Once inside her Mercedes, Regina began to think up a list of people who may know more about Emma's little disappearing act. She refused to ask Snow and James, but there was one other person who may know. A person whom Regina recently had the misfortune of seeing in bed with the woman she is in love with. Before Regina went that far, she wanted to call Emma and see if the blonde would respond to any of her attempts at trying to reach her. If and only if, Emma failed to communicate further with Regina, would she stoop so low as to speak with that scantily clad harlot of a wolf. Regina huffed at the thought of showing such weakness. Grabbing her phone, she scrolled through her contacts until she highlighted Emma's name. Hitting the call button, she waited patiently, hoping the blonde would answer her.

* * *

Emma continued driving until Storybrooke's town line was far out of sight. The blonde drove fast, nearly breaking any and every speed limit on her way. Emma was desperate to get to the next town as quickly as possible, she needed to make a call. She didn't want to make any phone calls while she was driving, and she also seemed to be a little low on gas. Luckily, thanks to the speed at which she was driving, the hour it would have taken to reach a gas station was cut in half. Emma parked next to the nearest pump and exited her bug, heading inside the 7 Eleven to buy snacks and pay for gas. The blonde ended up leaving with a bag full of Twinkies, various Lays potato chips, and a full six gallon gas container.

After filling up the bugs tank, Emma put the container in the trunk of the car, slamming it shut before returning to the driver's seat. Before pulling off and resuming her road trip, Emma pulls out her cell phone and starts dialing. " _Come on Rubes pick up.'_ Emma thought as she waited. Two rings...Three rings...

 _"Hello?" Ruby answered cheerily_.

"Hey Rubes, it's me"" Emma said in a relieved tone,

_"Duh Em, I have caller ID, what's up?"_

Emma took a deep breath to calm her nerves before speaking again. This shouldn't be so hard, Ruby is her best friend, she can tell the woman anything.

"Rubes, I had to leave Storybrooke for a few days..." Emma's sentence was cut off by Ruby before she could finish.

_"WHAT?! WHY?" Ruby barked._

Just as Emma was about to finish explaining, her phone began to beep, signaling she had another call coming through. Turning her phone over to see who it was, Regina's name flashed across her screen. Emma felt like large butterflies were attacking her insides at that point.

"Ruby listen, I got a call concerning an old friend and I had to leave ASAP." Emma said.

_"Okay, where are you? Are you coming back? Emma you can't just leave us, what about me or Henry or Reg..." Ruby's rambling was cut off by Emma._

_"_ Rubes, breathe, I'm not running away, I'm headed to Boston but I will be back sometime this week, I would never leave any of you, especially not Henry and Regina." Emma said soothingly.

Just as she was about to say more, Emma paused as she heard the familiar beeping in her ear again. Turning the phone over once more, she saw that it was Regina,  _again_. Hitting ignore, Emma pressed the phone to her ear and began to speak again.

"Rubes, I can't explain everything right now, but I want you to know where I'll be staying just in case of an emergency." Emma said.

_"okay, where will you be?" Ruby asked curiously._

"I've been keeping the rent on my old apartment in Boston paid for the past few years, just in case, so that is where I'll be. In case of emergency, Henry knows where it is." Emma admitted with a sigh.

_" Oh my Gods, Em, where you planning on running at some point?" Ruby asked, hurt evident in her voice._

"It's not like that , I just felt safer knowing I had somewhere to go if anything should happen." Emma explained, as she went on to say, "Rubes please don't tell anyone where I am okay?"

_"Only if you swear to me you're coming back." Ruby said._

"Ruby, I  _swear_ on my life that I will come back this week." Emma stated firmly.

Ruby let out a loud sigh followed by what Emma swore was a sniffle or two before speaking again.

_"Okay, your secret location is safe with me." Ruby finally agreed._

Just as Emma was about to thank Ruby, she heard the beeping noise, for the third time. The blonde didn't need to look at her screen in order to know that it was Regina.  _"That woman is sure persistent, I'll give her that'_ Thought Emma before saying goodbye to Ruby and pulling away from the gas station. Emma had at least another hour and a half more to go before she arrived in Boston, and was determined not to waste any more time.

* * *

Ruby stood behind the counter in the diner, staring at her cell phone with watery eyes. The brunette knew Emma better than most of the people in Storybrooke, even better than Snow and James; If Emma said she would be back, then she would. Emma wouldn't ever lie to her, right? Not her, not her best friend. So, with a deep breath, Ruby wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks and tucked her phone back into her apron pocket. Deep down, Ruby knew Emma wasn't leaving for good, because if she were, she would never call anyone, least of all to give away the place she'd be staying at. Ruby glanced up at the wall clock behind the counter, it read 4:00PM. " _Henry should be out of school by now, which meant that Regina...oh shit, she never told me if she told Regina!'_ Ruby thought in panic.

Ruby couldn't be here in the diner when Regina came looking for answers, she may not be afraid of the former queen, but that didn't make the other woman any less intimidating. Grabbing her phone and keys, Ruby tore off her apron and practically ran out of the diner. The wolf girl hopped into her car and drove. The brunette was unsure of where to go until a thought crossed her mind. Before she knew it, Ruby was parked in Emma's driveway. Emma wouldn't mind her staying there until she returned, plus Emma gave her a key. Once inside the Sherriff's home, Ruby went upstairs to Emma's bedroom and made herself at home. Kicking off her cherry red heels, the brunette sauntered toward the master bathroom. " _Guess I'll have a nice shower_.' Ruby thought before stripping down to nothing and half shutting the bathroom door.

* * *

Regina sat in her car, unmoving and fuming silently to herself. How could her day have gone so wrong? She had planned on dropping Henry at Emma's and using that to invite herself in for dinner. All she wanted was an opportunity to get close to the blonde. Of course now that seemed as if it would never be possible. Regina called her  _three_  times, and the blonde refused to answer her. The brunette was now furious, but what could she do? She really didn't want to have to ask Ruby of all people where Emma had gone. She did however prefer James over Snow any day. Regina let out a loud groan before searching through her phone's contact list again. This time, she hit the call button when the name  _Royal Idiot #2_  was highlighted. With the phone pressed firmly to her ear, the brunette waited ring after ring until James finally answered.

_"Regina, to what do I owe the pleasure?" James asked, tone laced with sarcasm._

"Hello James, I was wondering if you had spoken to the Sheriff recently?" Regina asked, ignoring the man's idiocy.

James furrowed his brows in confusion, wondering if he should tell Regina Emma left town. He almost didn't until he realized it was her turn to keep Henry the next three days _. "She must've left without saying anything to Henry.'_ James thought. With a sigh, James decided Regina had a right to know.

_"Emma called earlier to ask me to take over as Sheriff for the rest of the week." James said._

"And why would she do that?" Regina asked curiously.

_"She said she had to take care of an emergency in Boston." James answered with a sigh._

"Thank you James, that will be all." Regina said before ending the call.

Regina was beyond panicking at this point, but she knew she had to pull herself together. Glancing at her phone's clock, it read 4:30PM. Henry was no doubt standing outside the school waiting for her arrival. With that thought, Regina started her car and sped towards the school. Once she'd arrived, she saw that her suspicions were indeed correct. Henry was standing right outside waiting patiently. When the boy spotted Regina's car he practically ran to it, flinging the passenger door open and climbing inside.

"Hey mom." Henry greeted with a grin.

"Hello darling." Regina said, smiling back at him before speaking again.

"Henry, there has been a slight change in plans for this evening..." Regina began, as she took in her sons curious expression. "It would seen Miss Swan has left town due to some kind of emergency and won't be back for a few days."

Henry looked up at Regina, eyes wide, and frown in place. He knew Regina wouldn't lie about something like this. Regina truly had changed a lot over the past few years and Henry loved and trusted her like never before. He just couldn't understand why Emma would leave town like this, or why she didn't at least tell him of all people before she did. If Henry was being honest with himself, he wasn't upset with Emma, his feelings were just hurt. Henry locked eyes with Regina and gave her a slow nod to let her know he understood the situation, before she drove in the direction of 108 Mifflin Street.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Now in Boston, Emma pulled up in front of her old apartment building and put her bug in park. Exiting the car and grabbing her bags, Emma headed inside the building and up the elevator towards her apartment. Once inside, the blonde noted that everything looked exactly as it had just before she'd left. Deciding she was in desperate need of a shower, Emma went into the bedroom and tossed her bags onto the bed. She unpacked everything swiftly before making her way towards the bathroom. There was no telling what this trip would bring, but for this one night, Emma couldn't help but think that she was glad to be out of Storybrooke, just for a little while.

Steam filled the bathroom as hot water sprayed down on pale naked flesh. Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath, breathing in the scent of her honey-vanilla body wash. The events of the day played in Emma's mind like a movie. The blonde almost couldn't believe she had dropped literally everything just to come to Boston _, almost. "I did it for Henry"_ she thought with a smile. Emma supposed that the only crazy thing about what she was doing, was that Calista wasn't actually  _her_  kid. So this situation is a bit different from her and Henry's. After the warm spray become cold, Emma shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. Wrapping herself in a towel, the blonde walked into her bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed, reaching for her cell phone. Now that she'd arrived safely and was all settled in, it was time to give her family and friend a call, starting with Ruby, because she's the only one actually knows where exactly she was heading. Scrolling through her contacts Emma hit dial and waited for an answer.

_"Emma?" Ruby answered into the phone._

_"Hey Rubes, I'm just calling really quick to let you know I made it to the apartment." said Emma as she struggled to hold the phone to her ear and pull an oversized t-shirt over her head at the same time._

_"Okay good, well just so you know I'm crashing at your place till you get back." Ruby stated matter-of-factly._

_"That's cool, I was gonna ask if you'd hold down the fort till I got home anyways." Emma said with a shrug, nearly tripping as she tried to pull on a pair of boy shorts._

_"Cool, well I have to be up at the butt crack of dawn for work tomorrow, so goodnight, and be safe!" Ruby said, practically yelling the last part._

_"Alright, sure thing Rubes, night." Emma said before hitting the end button._

Emma grabbed her hair brush and brushed her damp locks back, putting her tangle of blonde curls in a very messy ponytail. Just as she was about to start the process that is moisturizing her skin, Emma's phone rang. Grabbing it and turning it over to see the caller ID, Emma saw that it was Henry. Suddenly a pang of guilt flooded through her and she decided to answer. After all, what kind of mother ignores her son?

_"Hey kid." Emma greeted._

_"Hey Mom, I heard you left town." Henry said sounding a bit sad._

Emma tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder so that she could put her lotion on. For a minute, she was unsure of what to say to her son. After another minute, she decided to go with the truth.

_"Yeah, I'm sorry I didn't call you Henry. I got a call from someone about an old friend and it sounded really important so I had to go." Emma explained._

_"Okay. So who's this friend anyway?" Henry asked curiously._

_"It's a long story kid." Emma said._

_"Oh come on Mom, tell me please?!" Henry pleaded._

_"I'll tell you what, I will explain everything once I figure out what exactly is going on, okay?" Emma asked, hoping Henry would let the subject drop._

_"Okay fine, but you should probably call mom, she's really upset." Henry said in an almost whisper._

_Emma chuckled. "I take it you shouldn't be on the phone right now?" she asked._

_"Nah , it's not that, mom is just being weird and I don't want her to overhear." Henry said trying to keep from letting out a chuckle of his own._

_"Okay, well time for bed young man, I'll give your mom a call after you hang up." Emma said in her best no nonsense tone._

_"Kay, night" Henry said before the phone clicked, and he was gone._

Emma let out a sigh as she flopped back on the mattress and situated herself under the covers. Taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm her fear of being verbally mauled, Emma finally pressed speed dial #1 and waited for Regina to answer.

* * *

Regina was laying in bed with eyes wide open, staring into the darkness of her bedroom. Try as she might, the mayor just couldn't sleep. All she could do was lay awake and think of that idiot blonde sheriff.  _Her idiot blonde sheriff_. Just as another flood of thoughts began to claim her mind, the ringing of her cell phone tore her from her thoughts. Reaching for the phone resting on her nightstand, Regina saw Emma's name flashing across the screen.

_"Hello?" Regina answered a little more softly than intended._

_"Hey Regina, I am so sorry, I know it's late, and you're probably in bed, but I didn't want you to think I was ignoring you earlier." Emma said in a rush._

_"Miss Swan, while I appreciate the thought, the time for you to return my calls was much earlier, preferably not long after you had screened them." Regina said in an icy tone._

_"I'm really sorry Regina, I couldn't answer you at the time because I was already on the phone with Ruby." Emma said in an almost pleading tone._

_Regina growled in frustration at the thought of coming in second to the wolf once again._

_"Miss Swan, I hope you didn't call me at such an hour just to make a bunch of weak excuses for yourself, because if that is in fact the case then let me remind you that not only have you left town on a whim, without so much as a proper phone call to your employer to request the use of your vacation time, but you also deeply disappointed our son in the process, Our son who was looking forward to spending time with you." Regina said in her most regal tone of voice._

_Emma felt even more guilty than she ever thought possible. What was worse was the fact that she is aware that Regina has some feelings for her. How the hell could she be so stupid as to just blow town without Regina being the first one to know. How could she treat the woman she is in love with so carelessly? A woman whom she is almost certain feels the same way for her. Emma knew she had to make it right._

_"You're right Regina, and I am so sorry for being so inconsiderate, not only to Henry but to you as well." Emma said._

_"I'm not sure if a simple apology is going to cut it this time Miss Swan." Regina said rolling her eyes as if Emma could somehow see._

_"You're absolutely right. Let me make it up to you, When I get back how about you come over for dinner just you and me, I'll even cook one of the few dishes I know how to make." Emma pleaded._

_Butterflies exploded in the pit of Regina's stomach as her heart hammered in her chest. Emma was inviting her over for dinner. What does that mean though? Is it a date? Or is it truly just a simple apology dinner? Should she ask? Regina was silent on her end for at least a full three minutes before she made a decision._

_"Miss Swan, are you asking me out on a date?" Regina asked, biting her bottom lip in anticipation, hoping she hadn't just made a fool of herself._

_"Yeah, I guess I kind of am" Emma said with a chuckle._

_"Leave it to you to ask a woman out over the phone as a way of apologizing for your genetically inherited idiocy." Regina said with a sigh._

_"Hey! be nice, I'm trying to make up for being a jerk here." Emma said slightly offended._

_"Okay, I accept your offer, and if you manage to avoid giving me food poisoning I might even forgive you." Regina said with a smile that would melt Emma's heart if she could see it._

_"Good, I'll see you in a couple of days, goodnight Regina." Emma said before hitting the end button._

"Goodnight Emma" Regina whispered even though the blonde had already hung up on her,

Setting her phone back on the nightstand, Regina slid back under the covers and rested her head on a soft pillow . If she couldn't sleep before Emma's phone call, she definitely wouldn't be getting any sleep now. Emma Swan has offered to make her dinner, in a not so romantic way, but Regina supposed it was the thought behind such an offer that counted. 'Gods I hope I don't contract food poisoning." was Regina's final thought before sleep finally took her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

On Tuesday afternoon, Calista sauntered down the crowded hallway towards her locker, chatting with her friend Kelsey and their twin bestie's, Ariana and Alanna Pace. Stopping to unlock her locker combination, Calista continued to speak as all four girls crowded around her locker. They were discussing Calista's relationship with her long time girlfriend Erica.

"I can't believe you and Erica have been dating in secret for a whole year." Kelsey said as Calista began shoving textbooks into her locker.

"Yeah Cal, she's one of  _them_!" Ariana hissed.

"You guys, if Calista is happy we should just be supportive, who cares if Erica's a cheerleader?!" Alanna said while glaring at Kelsey and nudging her twin in the ribs.

"Thank you Alanna, it's nice to know I have at least  _one_  supportive friend." Calista said as she checked her makeup in the tiny mirror on the inside of her locker.

"I'm sorry Calista, we don't mean to judge but..." Kelsey began to say, but was interrupted by a group of girls clad in cheerleading uniforms. Calista shut her locker and turned around to face them along with her friends.

"I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter..." A redheaded cheerleader began chanting.

"Dancing through the fire.." Two others joined in.

" 'Cause I am a champion..." Two more joined in.

"And you're gonna hear me  _ROAR_ , bitch!" The head cheerleader, Danica Vaughn finished right in Calista's face, completely invading her personal space.

At this point Kelsey and the twins have had just about enough of Danica's antics. Kelsey pulled Calista back as Alanna and her sister stepped forward.

"Listen here, Mufasa, why don't you and the Lion King squad get the hell out of our faces..." Alanna started as she gave Danica a not so gentle shove.

"Because nobody wants to hear you roar." Ariana finished.

"Screech, if we're being technical." Kelsey added.

Calista just watched the scene play out between her long time foe and her best friends with an expressionless face. Danica just wanted to get Calista's attention, and it was nothing new. It has always been this way between the two girls. Calista was captain of the dance team, and Danica was captain of the cheerleading team. They all had the same coach, and they were all considered popular amongst their peers. The only difference between the two teams was that the dancers had better uniforms, better dance routines, and more popularity points. Danica of course, didn't believe that it should be that way. The blonde haired, blue eyed cheerleader thought that it was her and her team who should rank first as most popular at their high school. Honestly though, Calista could have cared less about being popular, in addition to being on the dance team Calista was also in their schools LARPing club, for God's sake! Seriously, LARPing club is basically where popularity goes to die. It really isn't Calista's fault that Danica has less friends than her.

After the two brunette twins leveled Danica and her cheerleaders with their most threatening gaze, the girls backed away, back to their own lockers. Alanna, Ariana, and Kelsey all turned and looked at Calista, who was still wearing a blank expression.

"Why do you always let her get away with that shit?" Kelsey asked.

The twins both gave a nod and folded their arms across their chests, waiting for an answer.

Calista's gave a loud sigh. " Guys, I'm trying to be the bigger person here!" she whined.

"Are you kidding me, Calista? That girl has done nothing but disrespect you since freshman year." Ariana said with a huff.

"Yeah and even then you said ignoring her would make her stop, but it's only gotten worse." Alanna added.

"Yeah Cal, I'm still pissed at you for not kicking that bitch's ass when you caught her fucking your boyfriend in the locker room sophomore year." Kelsey hissed.

"Ugh! Don't remind me, that was the most humiliating thing she has ever done to me." Calista said with a frown.

"Then why the hell do you keep letting her get away with it?" Alanna asked in a soft tone.

" Look, I don't want to talk about it anymore okay, I'm going to head home now. Calista said with a defeated sigh.

Calista walked away from her three friends, frown still in place with a slight sag to her shoulders. Today just wasn't her day, and all she really wanted to do was go home and take a much needed nap. Her day had been going so well, up until Danica showed up with her hell hounds and their bad Katy Perry imitation. ' _This day couldn't possibly get any worse."_ thought Calista, once she began pulling out of the student parking lot.

* * *

Emma sat on a comfortable couch in the family room of Evangelina Abasolo's estate, staring into a mug of coffee as if it held the answers to all of her questions. Evangelina sat right beside the blonde, eyeing her with curiosity.

"So let me see if I've got all of my facts straight, you're dying, and because of this, you want me to adopt Calista so that she doesn't wind up back in foster care?" Emma asked in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes Ms. Swan, that is correct." Evangelina answered calmly.

"I haven't even seen Calista in several years, and though I do send cards and the rare phone call on birthdays, I just don't feel it's my place to interfere with her life." Emma explained before taking a sip of her coffee.

Evangelina gave a nod of understanding before speaking again.

"I know this is all a lot to take in, and I realize what I am asking is a lot and may even sound a bit crazy, but I know you care about what happens to my daughter, and I hate to think of what should happen to her if she gets put back into system." Evangelina said with a worried expression.

"What does Calista think about all of this?" Emma asked with a frown.

"I was planning on talking to her after I received your answer." said Evangelina.

Just as Emma was about to speak she and Evangelina heard the slamming of the front door. Neither woman was prepared when an angry Calista stomped through the house. The young girl was in such a hurry, she failed to notice the two women sitting in the family room, eyeing her curiously. Evangelina saw the surprise on Emma's face and stood, reaching out a hand.

"It would seem my daughter has had a bad day, she's probably in the kitchen making tea, shall we?" said Evangelina as Emma took the offered hand and stood up.

All Emma could manage was a small nod of her head before following the older woman towards the kitchen. It had been so long since she has seen Calista. The last time she laid eyes on her, the girl was a tiny five year old with curly hair and big sad eyes. Now as they finally enter the kitchen where Calista is indeed fixing a cup of tea, she can see just how much the girl has grown. Evangelina cleared her throat to get Calista's attention, and the girl turned around, immediately locking gazes with Emma.

"E-Emma..?" Calista asked in a quiet tone, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Hey kiddo" Emma said, misty eyed and giving her best lopsided grin.

* * *

It took about an hour for Calista to calm down once Evangelina finished explaining why Emma was there. It wasn't that Calista wasn't happy to see the blonde again, but adoption? Had Eva lost her mind? As much as Calista hated the idea of going back to foster care, she couldn't ask this much of Emma, of all people.

Emma for her part, couldn't take her eyes off of the young girl. The moment their eyes locked, Emma saw flashes of that scared five year old and automatically wanted to protect her. As soon as Calista went upstairs to start on her homework, she looked at Evangelina and made a decision.

"I'll do it." Emma said, giving short nod.

Evangelina broke into a tearful smile and pulled Emma in for a tight embrace. They sat in the kitchen going over detailed plans about how Evangelina wanted things to be worked out. They agreed to meet in the courthouse the following day with her lawyers, a notary, and her live-in housekeeper Arabella, as a witness. They then spoke of how to make the transition easier on Calista. Emma agreed to make all of the necessary arrangements, such as having Calista's two horses moved to Storybrooke Stables, and beginning preparations on her bedroom at Emma's home, as well as having Calista visit every weekend beginning on Fridays after school till Sunday afternoon. After agreeing they'd talk more the next day, Evangelina lead Emma upstairs to Calista's room, suggesting that the two have time alone to reconnect.

"Hey kid." Emma greeted, entering the room, as Eva shut the door behind her.

Calista sat up on her bed, and gave a shy smile. "hey." she managed to squeak out.

"I know how all of this must make you feel, and I'm sorry it's so hard on you." Emma said as she sat on the edge of Calista's bed.

"Yeah, life can be insane sometimes." Calista mumbled.

"Hey, I want you to know that I said yes." Emma said with a small smile.

Calista frowned. "Emma, you don't have to take me in, it's far too much to ask of you." Calista said.

"I know I don't have to kid, but I want to." Emma said with a shrug.

"Why? You see what's happening, everyone who's ever taken care of me has either died, gotten sick, or both. I'm cursed!" Calista whined, tears streaming down her face.

Emma shook her head and pulled Calista in for a hug. "Kid, you are not cursed, sometimes bad things happen to the best of people and nobody knows why, but that doesn't make you cursed." Emma said as she rubbed soothing circles down the young girls back. Calista just hugged Emma back and continued to sob uncontrollably.

"You're not cursed." Emma whispered into the young girls hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Wednesday morning came and went with ease. Papers were signed, agreements were made, and Evangelina couldn't be more pleased. Emma Swan was officially the adoptive mother of Calista Pļava. The blonde Sheriff now had in her possession every important document concerning Calista, from medical records, to the original copy of the girls birth certificate. Now Friday evening, leaning against her car, Emma waited for Calista to arrive home from school so that they could make their first trip to Storybrooke together. Emma let out a quiet sigh as she continued to wait, shuffling from one foot to another, while continuously wiping her sweaty palms on the front of jean clad thighs. To say the blonde was nervous would have been an understatement, she was terrified. Just thinking back to the phone conversation Emma had Thursday morning set her on edge.

**_Flashback: Thursday Morning_ **

_Emma sat on the bed in her apartment staring at her phone. 'Regina is probably going to kill me, resurrect me, then kill me again" Emma thought, as she dialed Regina on speed dial._

_One ring...two rings... three rings..._

_"Hello Miss Swan." Answered a deep husky voice._

_"Good morning Regina." Emma replied, still so anxious her palms were beginning to sweat._

_"I assume you are calling for a reason, Sheriff?" Regina asked, growing impatient._

_Clearing her throat Emma began to speak again,_

_"Uh, listen, Regina, I need to_ tell _you about why I came to Boston and I need you to not freak out and uh...yeah.." Emma began nervously._

_"Well, spit it out Miss Swan!" Regina demanded._

_"Right, Well I got a phone call from the adoptive mother of a kid I know and she's dying and the kid doesn't really have anywhere else to go so the mother asked me to take her daughter in..." Emma trailed off not sure she could even finish the sentence._

_"So what was your answer Miss Swan?" Regina asked, voice filled with curiosity._

_"I said yes, and we sat down in a room full of lawyers and signed the adoption papers yesterday." Emma replied, her voice slightly squeaky out of fear._

_Regina let out a sigh on the other end of the line._

_"What exactly are you telling me Emma?" Regina asked in a softer, much quieter tone._

_"I guess what I'm trying to tell you is, I now have a daughter and Henry now has an older sister." Emma answered just barely above a whisper._

_Regina cleared her throat, and for a moment Emma could swear she heard sniffling._

_"And when do we get to meet this daughter of yours?" Regina asked._

_"I'm coming home on Friday, I most likely will arrive a little after dinner time, everyone can meet her then." Emma replied quickly._

_"Very well.' Regina said with a sigh._

_"Regina, I wanted you to be the first to know, and I wanted you to know that I am sorry for everything I have put you through this week," Emma said in her most sincere tone of voice._

_"Good day Miss Swan." Regina sharply replied before hanging up the phone with a loud click._

**_Present: Friday Evening_ **

Calista pulled up in her car right beside Emma's bug. As she exited her vehicle, Emma couldn't help but wonder how Calista was coping with the recent changes in her life. All of a sudden, Emma stood straight up, eyes wide with horror. It had suddenly dawned on the blonde that she was taking Calista to Storybrooke, Maine. The same Storybrooke that can't even be found on a map because it shouldn't exist.  _'How am I going to explain everything from magic to why my parents are the same age as me to this kid?"_ thought Emma as she watched Calista approach her.

"Hey Emma." Calista greeted, casually leaning against the blondes bug.

"Hey kid, how was school?" Emma asked.

"School was school." Calista replied with a shrug.

"So, are you ready to follow me to Storybrooke?" Emma asked, a sudden apprehension lacing her tone.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Alright, we should probably hit the road then."

Both women got into their separate vehicles, Calista waiting until Emma pulled out of the driveway first before following close behind. Neither of them had a clue what this first weekend visit would bring, and both were extremely nervous. Emma for her part, had informed her parents and son about the new addition to their little family that morning. Though her conversation with Henry had gone surprisingly well, the one involving her parents went the exact opposite. As Emma drove through Boston traffic, viewing Calista's convertible in her rearview mirror, all the blonde could think was,  _'I really hope this works out."_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is Heavy Rope by Lights  
> All mistakes are mine, but I hope y'all like it.

Chapter 9:

Within the small town of Storybrooke Maine, every single one of its residents were bustling about, trying to best prepare for their new arrival and the return of their sheriff. Snow White and her _charming_ husband James were given permission to speak on the matter at a mandatory town meeting held by none other than Madame Mayor, Regina Mills. Regina was not happy to give the Charmings the floor in the meeting, however, the former queen thought the people of her town would respond better to the news of a newcomer in the form of flowery words from a sanctimonious Snow White and her bullheaded prince. The people reacted better than the mayor had expected. In fact, they reacted much better than herself when she'd first heard the news. The thought of Emma adopting a child without her cut deeper than any other pain the former queen had experienced, even the pain of seeing the blonde in the arms of Ruby.

Now in her mayoral mansion, a nervous Regina is pacing the floor of her study, glass of cider in hand. _With another child in the mix how is this supposed to work?_ thought the brunette as she continued her restless pacing. It was nearly time for the Sherriff's arrival and all Regina could do was pace and panic. Regina hadn't a clue what she wanted to do about the situation at hand. _If I want to be involved in Emma's life, which I already am considering we share a son, then surely I would need to involved in this other child's life as well.'_ Thought the brunette as she continued pacing back and forth.

Calista continued to follow the beat up old bug down the empty roads which seemed to lead to nowhere. Convertible top down, her straightened locks whipped in the wind as the young brunette continued to drive past several trees. Eventually, Calista followed Emma's bug over a town line as they passed a sign that clearly read "Welcome To Storybrooke". That was the exact moment that the teens nerves began to kick into overdrive. As far as Calista was concerned, this town was to be her new home very soon, and it could either be a pleasant place to be, or the worst place in the world. _I hope they like me.'_ Thought Calista as she and Emma drove through the very sleepy looking town.

The pair each pulled up to Emma's home after only a short while. Calista was extremely impressed by the architecture of the house as well as all of the surrounding beauty. Quickly exiting her car, the young brunette grabbed her duffle bag and guitar case from the passenger's seat and began following Emma towards the front door. Once inside, Emma asked that Calista follow her upstairs so that the blonde could show her where she would be sleeping. The bedroom was a nice size, though it was definitely lacking in all areas furniture and decor related.

"I promise you, we will get this place fixed up before the day is done." Emma said as Calista sat her bags on the floor.

"Alright, so what now?" asked Calista as they began traveling back down the stairs.

"Now, I tell you some very important things about this town and the people in it." said Emma as they stepped into the living room.

Calista sat on the couch staring wide eyed and dumbfounded at Emma Swan, who sat perched on the edge of the coffee table right in front of her. Emma had just finished explaining the origin of the town, and her family history, as well as magic to Calista and it seemed as if the teen was in a state of shock. In life the young brunette was taught that people often fear the things they do not understand. As she sat staring at Emma, all Calista could do was think. _'My mother believed in magic, actually both of my mothers._ The young brunette thought as Emma began speaking again, most likely trying to sooth her. In order to get Calista to truly believe, Emma had to actually use magic right in front of the girl. _' I guess if I'm being honest, I've always believed in magic, thought it was cool, still do too.'_ Thought Calista as she stared at Emma, no longer in shock.

"So, your mother and father are really Snow White and Prince Charming?" Asked Calista.

"Yes." Emma confirmed.

"And you have magic because you are the product of their true love?"

"Yep." Emma confirmed while nodding.

"Okay, so when do I get to meet the family?" Calista asked.

"Wait, so you're not freaked out?" Emma asked.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Well, most people are often afraid of things they don't understand, however, I am not most people." Calista answered,

"I still don't get it." Emma said, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Okay, so this whole situation could be taken one of two ways, freaky, and not in a good way, or cool." Calista explained.

"So..?" Emma asked, still confused.

"The cool outweighed the freaky." Calista said with a shrug.

Emma breathed a sigh of relief at Calista's words. The blonde had been so worried about how the young brunette would react to the news. She herself hadn't taken it all that well when she had found out that everything Henry said about the curse was true. All Emma hoped for now was that her family and the towns people are just as accepting of Calista as Calista is of them.

"Hey Emma, can you please promise me something." Calista asked.

"Anything, kid." Emma said, resting a hand on Calista's shoulder.

"Promise me that no matter what happens, you won't try to change anything about me." Calista said, her face fixed in a very serious expression.

"I promise." said Emma .

"I mean nothing about me changes, not my personality, not my school, not the way I dress or style my hair, not my makeup, hobbies, or eating habits, _nothing_." Calista explains.

"You have my word sweetie, pinky swear." Emma says as she extends her pinky.

Emma decided to use her magic to help decorate Calista's room since the girl still needed a bed to sleep on and other furniture. The young brunette found the process to be extremely fun. Emma had her to go online and pick out a room she thought was the coolest; Once done, Emma closed her eyes and let the magic flow through her as she thought of every single detail. Soon the room was filled with vibrant colors, furniture and enough string lights to light up a Christmas tree.

The two soon decided it was time to meet everyone at Granny's diner for dinner. Calista was extremely nervous at the thought of finally meeting the rest of her new family, especially after all she has learned. _'Please let them like me.'_ Calista thought as she and Emma both entered their own separate vehicles. Calista drove down main street, following behind Emma's bug as they closed in on what seemed to be a very crowded diner. Parking her car, the young brunette took a deep breath as she unbuckled her seatbelt and proceeded to exit the car.

Emma sensing that Calista was a little afraid, grabbed the girls hand as they entered the diner filled with townspeople. As the pair walked through the door, every single person stopped their chatting, all eyes landing on the pair of women by the door. Emma for her part, scanned the diner for her family, who were sitting in a booth way in the back, most likely for a bit of privacy.

"Damn Em, you were only gone a few days and you come back with a kid!" Ruby shouted, breaking the silence.

The chatter in the diner resumed soon after Ruby's little outburst. ' _Gotta love Ruby.'_ Emma thought as she let the tall brunette embrace her in a bone crushing hug. Ruby, ever the affectionate one, nuzzled her nose against Emma's cheek and whispered in the blondes ear:

"Don't go running off again, Okay Banner?"

"Banner?" Emma asked, eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Yep, as in David Banner, from the incredible hulk." Ruby explained.

"Why am I David Banner?" Emma asked in confusion.

"Because like his character, you never stay in one  place for very long, and you both have wicked awful tempers." Ruby replied with a shrug.

Regina sat with Henry, Snow, and James in the very back booth of the diner, watching as Emma walked in with a teenage girl who had to have been no more than 17 years old. The girl wasn't very tall, Regina guessed she was somewhere around five feet at the most. The former Queens nose wrinkled in disgust as she took in the choppy, layered, purple and brown hair. Casting her eyes downward, Regina also noted that the girl was wearing very dark clothing, her shirt was striped purple and black, "Most likely to match her hair." Thought Regina, as her gaze went to the black skinny pants and black platform sneakers. Looking back up, Regina noticed the jacket the girl was wearing was very long and the sleeves had holes in which the girls thumbs poked through. _'Tacky.'_ Regina thought with an eye roll.

Regina's eyes snapped over to Emma who was currently being embraced by Ruby. The brunettes eyes flashed with anger and jealousy as she watched the pair embrace one another. The jealousy only worsened when Ruby began whispering in Emma's ear. _'Probably whispering vulgar suggestions the tramp.'_ Thought Regina as she watched the pair exchange words. She watched as Emma now finished chatting, takes hold of the teen girls hand and begins making her way over to the table where they all sat. Regina honestly did not know what to make of the girl, she looked like the rebellious type, judging by her clothing.

Henry was the first to launch himself out of the booth and into his blonde mothers arms.

"Mom!" Henry exclaimed as he squeezed Emma's middle.

"Hey kid, need..to..breathe." Emma panted.

"Sorry." Henry mumbled, blushing tomato red as he released her.

Turning to the teen girl he knew to be his new big sister, Henry held out a hand and introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Henry and I'm your brother!" He said excitedly as the girl shook his hand.

"Hey, I'm Calista, nice to meet you little brother." Calista said affectionately.

Walking her over to the table where the rest of the family sat, Emma addressed everyone all at once.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet my daughter Calista." Emma said shyly.

Snow and James had tears in their eyes, while at the same time seeming as if they would burst from excitement. Regina's face was expressionless as she watched all of the interactions between this young teen and her sons family. Snow being ridiculously emotional made the former Queen feel like gagging. It appeared to be the brunettes turn for an introduction:

"Hello dear, I'm Henry's mother but you may call me Regina." said the brunette as she extended a hand towards Calista.

"It's nice to meet you Regina, you may call me Calista." Calista replied with the same amount of seriousness as she shook Regina's hand.

Calista drove herself back to Emma's house with Henry in tow after a very quiet and slightly awkward dinner with her new family. Everyone tried to engage her in conversation, but for some reason, the young brunette had suddenly shut down. Things became far too real for Calista as the inevitability of her mother's death hung like a heavy sword over her head. No one could get her to talk for more than a few minutes before Calista just went completely silent again, so they eventually stopped trying.

Now, Emma and Regina sat across from one another in the former Queens study, glasses of cider in hand.

"So, I believe I still owe you a home cooked meal." Emma said just before taking a large gulp of her cider.

"Yes I do believe you're right Sheriff." Regina replied.

"This isn't going to be easy is it?" Emma said after a minute.

"To what are you referring?" asked Regina .

"Calista. She is about to suffer another heart ache and there isn't anything I can do to protect her this time." Emma explained.

"I think the most important things in life are never easy, however, she will have a lot of people in her life, in this town that will be there for her when she needs us." said Regina.

Emma nodded her head in response. The two sat in silence for a few moments before the blonde felt her phone buzz. Pulling it out of her front pocket, she saw the text was from Ruby.

**RubyRed: _I missed you all week, come to mine and I'll show you how much? ;)_**

Emma's face flushed at the words written across her screen as she typed out a quick response. So caught up in her text flirtation with Ruby, the blonde failed to notice Regina's curious gaze staring in her direction.

"Uh, Regina I'm really sorry but that was Ruby, so I've got to go, but I'll call you about that dinner yeah?" Emma said in a rush as she shot up from her seat and handed her empty glass to Regina.

"O-of Course, goodnight Emma." Regina said, flashing a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

 

Regina, seemingly always a sucker for punishment, used her mirror to spy on Emma once the sheriff had gone. Of course the brunette witnessed Ruby and Emma in a heated lip lock, yet again, just before it escalated into something more. After having a large glass of red wine and allowing a few tears to fall, Regina decided it might be a good idea to check on Henry and Calista since they were at Emma's home by themselves. It was a combination of things that had Regina poofing away to Emma's in a cloud of purple smoke. The combination of wanting to check on the kids, not trusting Calista, and not wanting to be alone.

When the mayor arrived she realized she'd materialized in Emma's bedroom of all places. _'I must've been thinking of the  time I saw her and Ruby together here.'_ thought the brunette as she took in her surroundings. Regina was snapped from her train of thought as she heard the sounds of a guitar strumming from down the hall. Moving out of the bedroom, the mayor followed the sound until she came to a stop in front of what was obviously Calista's bedroom. It wasn't just the guitar playing that drew the former Queen's attention, but the beautiful voice that sang along with it.

 _Strange hands taking my wrist again_  
Somehow I'm still alone  
Voices shaking my steps again  
I follow  
I'm a little bit on the edge  
Holed up and out of reach  
I can't hear much of what you said  
Come for me  
  
 _Don't let me tumble away_  
 _Into the throes of the shadowy bay_  
 _I cling to the rock_  
 _And it's crumbling off_  
 _Toss me a heavy rope_  
 _It's a slippery slope_  
 _Come bail me out of this godforsaken precipice_  
 _Come bail me out of this godforsaken precipice_    


Regina stood wide eyed, unable to believe something so beautiful had come from someone who on the outside, looked like nothing more than a ruffian. Soon the older brunette realized as she stepped further into the room, that her son sat just in front of Calista listening intently as she sang and played her guitar.

 

 _Turned up in this old place again_  
Can't seem to get away  
Take me back to my element  
I'm afraid  
  
 _Don't let me tumble away_  
 _Into the throes of the shadowy bay_  
 _I cling to the rock_  
 _And it's crumbling off_  
 _Toss me a heavy rope_  
 _It's a slippery slope_  
 _Come bail me out of this godforsaken precipice_  
 _Come bail me out of this godforsaken precipice_  
  
 _Oh, I'm_  
 _Not a lost cause_  
 _I'm just stuck in this spot_  
 _And I'm close to falling off_  
 _So toss me a heavy rope_  
 _It's a slippery slope_  
  
 _Come bail me out of this godforsaken precipice_  
 _Come bail me out of this godforsaken precipice_  
  
 _Don't let me tumble away_  
 _Into the throes of the shadowy bay_  
 _I cling to the rock_  
 _And it's crumbling off_  
 _Toss me a heavy rope_  
 _It's a slippery slope_  
 _Come bail me out of this godforsaken precipice_  
 _Come bail me out of this godforsaken precipice_  
 _Come bail me out of this godforsaken precipice_  
 _Come bail me out of this godforsaken precipice_  
  
 _Godforsaken precipice_  
 _Godforsaken precipice_  
 _Godforsaken precipice_  
 _Come bail me out of this_  

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Henry .

"Indeed." Regina spoke up for just inside the doorway.

Calista blushed, both at the compliments and not having realized Regina's presence. It was slightly awkward, but Calista hoped that it wouldn't be this way forever.

"Thanks. " Calista replied trying to hide her blush behind choppy locks.

Regina ushered Henry to bed as Calista began putting her guitar back in its case. It had been a long day for everyone and all the three people in Emma's house currently  wanted, was to sleep it all away.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay I finished it! This chapter is all about Swan Queen, I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.

Chapter 10:

Emma awoke the next morning, tangled in a heap of naked limbs. The blonde glanced over to where Ruby lay curled into her side, and let out a small sigh. Emma was disappointed in herself, just as she always is after she spends a night with her best friend. Ruby was a great friend and a decent lover, but none of this felt right to the blonde. The blonde was snapped from her thoughts by the sound of Ruby's voice:

"You feel guilty." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah." Emma said with a loud sigh.

"Its Regina." Ruby said, sitting up in the bed.

"Yep." Emma confirmed, nodding weakly.

"I know we should stop this, I'm really sorry Em." Ruby said in an almost whisper.

It was obvious the red streaked brunette felt terrible about the night before, and that made Emma feel even worse. When Ruby sent that text message she was pretty drunk, a detail that became apparent when Emma came to see her last night. Emma was the one who should have been apologizing since it was she who had basically taken advantage of the other woman.

"Rubes, don't okay. You were drunk and I wasn't." Emma said with a frown.

"Yeah, but I remember it all so I wasn't  _that_ drunk Em, I knew what I was doing." said Ruby.

If Ruby was being completely honest, this friends with benefits thing was a lot more than that to her. The brunette cared very deeply for Emma, deeper than a friend probably should. Despite all of her feelings for the blonde, Ruby knew that what they had wasn't the kind of love that could transcend realms. True love magic had a very distinct scent, something she has smelled on Snow and her prince charming and Ruby was anything but nose blind. Regina and Emma were meant to be together, and Ruby didn't want to be selfish anymore. Getting up from bed, Ruby pulled on some running clothes and tossed some sweats to Emma so she could do the same.

"Get dressed Banner, we're going for a run." said Ruby as she pulled on a pair of sneakers.

"Why?" Emma groaned as she dressed in the borrowed clothing.

"I run every morning, and today you are joining me." Ruby said with a shrug.

The two ran for about thirty minutes, stopping at the toll bridge for a sip of water and a good stretch. Ruby knew that it was now or never, if she wanted to find out why Emma was having a hard time getting with Regina.

"I have a question." Ruby stated.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Why can't you tell Regina how you feel?" asked Ruby.

"I am going to tell you something, and I do not want you to repeat this to anyone, understand?"

Ruby nodded in answer and waved a hand, motioning for the blonde to continue.

"I started feeling weird after we had gotten back from Neverland." Emma said

"Weird how?" asked Ruby.

"Like once we all came home, I felt sort of connected to Regina. The feeling seemed to intensify once we continued our magic lessons, so I went to see Mother Su-Blue." Emma explained.

"And?" Ruby asked.

"Blue asked me about the first time I had ever used magic with Regina, and I told her about the time Regina couldn't get her magic to work until I touched her hand. Apparently that sort of thing only happens with magical beings who are each other's True Love." Emma said with a frown.

"Holy shit! Em what the hell!" Ruby screeched.

"Rubes..."

"No! Don't you  _Rubes_  me Emma, you knew she was your True Love this entire time and you haven't even tried to do anything about it!"

"I know okay! I know." Emma yelled back.

"Why Emma? Why start sleeping with me when you know for a fact that you have a True Love out there waiting for you?" Ruby asked, brows furrowed in confusion.

"Oh please! You totally knew the whole time and slept with me anyway, even after agreeing to help get us together." Emma said rolling her eyes.

"Touché, now answer the damn question Banner!" Ruby demanded.

"Neal."

"Excuse me?" Ruby asked, not sure if she heard correctly.

"It's because of Neal. I was in love with him, and it was great, we had big plans for a future together. Then, he let me take the fall for a crime he committed only for me to find out I was pregnant in prison. The worst part is he did all of that because of my so called destiny." Emma explained, tears falling down her cheeks.

"So, finding out Regina is your True Love is freaking you out because of the whole destiny thing." said Ruby.

"Yes, and it's killing me inside every single day because I'm not trying to hurt her. I'm just afraid of being thrown away again." Emma whimpered.

Ruby let out a sigh as she moved to pull Emma into a tight embrace. The red streaked brunette knew her best friend had a lot of commitment and abandonment issues, but she had never heard or seen Emma like this.

* * *

Regina woke up in Emma's bed that morning, still very upset from the night before. The brunette didn't understand how Emma could ask her to have dinner one moment, and then run off to screw the trampy waitress the next.  _'That was the final straw, Miss Swan can keep her dinner.'_ thought Regina as she flung the covers from her body and shot out of bed. After making the bed, Regina transported herself back to her own home. Sitting in her own bedroom, Regina took out the hand mirror and waved a hand over it. The brunette knew she had to stop, but she just  _had_  to know. There in the middle of the toll bridge, Ruby stood holding a crying Emma in her arms, rubbing small circles into her back. Regina's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, for she had no idea what could have the blonde so upset. After a moment the confusion bled away and replaced itself with a burning jealousy that flared hot in the pit of Regina's stomach.  _'That should be me comforting her.'_  Regina thought as she waved a hand over the mirror, watching as the image disappeared.

The brunette was fuming as she now paced the floor of her bedroom. There were ways of getting exactly what she wanted and what she wanted more than anything, was Emma. Regina just needed to be sure she has all of the signs right before she makes her move. There is one particular mixed signal getting in the way, a mixed signal that now goes by the name of Ruby.  _'Little tramp riding hood.'_  Regina thought bitterly.  _'All I must do now is just find a way to get Emma's attention.'_

The brunette thought that perhaps she should be a lot more forward with her blonde sheriff. If Emma really was blind, the former Queen was more than happy to open the blondes eyes. Engulfing herself in purple smoke, Regina was now dressed in a much shorter, much tighter pencil skirt. Her plum colored blouse had the first three buttons undone instead of the normal two, and her pumps screamed  _"fuck me!"._ Gone was the woman who allowed the people she loved to walk all over her, and in her place was a woman who would no longer be accepting lies, excuses, and the word "No" for an answer.

Disappearing in a cloud of smoke, Regina reappeared on the toll bridge where she found a crying Emma still being held in the arms of Ruby. Neither woman noticed the former Queen's arrival, which is why Regina was able to hear a very important part of their conversation.

"I-I'm in l-love w-with her Rubes b-b-but I don't wanna get burned, not again." Emma sobbed.

This had Regina's eyebrows disappearing into her hairline. Regina had no idea Emma was in love with someone who wasn't Ruby, Just as the brunette felt her heart ache, she heard Ruby say something that shocked her completely.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I don't think Regina is going to hurt you Em."

"She's right." Regina spoke up, drawing the attention of both women.

* * *

_"She's Right."_

Emma and Ruby's heads snapped up and turned in Regina's direction. Both women were completely dumbfounded. Emma was mortified, tears running like warm rivers down her cheeks as she stared directly into Regina's eyes. Ruby on the other hand was terrified because she knew from the scent of magic in the air, how Regina came to be standing there, and why.

"Miss Lucas, if you would be so kind as to take yourself for a walk, I do believe Emma and I have private matters to discuss." Regina said in an icy tone.

Ruby simply nodded and ran off towards the town. Emma looked at the red streaked brunettes retreating form, feeling helpless and afraid now that she and Regina were alone together. Turning back to face Regina, the blonde was startled at the now close proximity of the other woman. Regina pulled Emma flush against her until their breaths mingled, and then kissed her hard against the lips, pouring in every ounce of love and devotion she could muster. Emma returned the kiss with equal passion and love, neither of them seemed to notice the white light surrounding them. When air became a necessity, the two broke apart, never stepping out of each other's personal space.

"How long?" Regina demanded.

"How long what?" Emma asked, voice slightly shaky.

"How long have you known of your feelings for me?" Regina explained.

"A little over two years." said Emma.

"Yet you have been screwing around with the wolf girl." It wasn't a question.

"Wait, how'd you know..." Emma began.

"They don't call me The Evil Queen for nothing." Regina cut her off.

"Regina..."

"No. You don't get to speak. Do you have any idea what you have been doing to me? Have you any idea of the pain you've put me through? And for what?!" Regina hissed, tears falling from her eyes.

"I was scared okay? I have been hurt so many times, abandoned so many times, Regina I am so sorry but I need you to understand that me not telling you how I felt was because I couldn't even handle how I felt." Emma said.

"And what of Miss Lucas? What exactly is the excuse for that hmmm?" Regina asked, eyebrow raised in question.

"That's not fair, what I did with Ruby was before this." Emma argued, gesturing a hand between the two of them.

"Emma, I have been hurt as well, and I know we have had our differences in the past, but I want you, and I won't hurt you, at least not intentionally." said Regina.

"Okay, what do we do?" Emma asked.

"I say we date. I know that we are magically bound to each other by True Love, and I get the feeling you're aware of that as well, so let's just be together and stop this foolishness." Regina stated in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Okay." Emma agreed, taking Regina's hand and placing a feather light kiss on her knuckles

"Oh and dear?" Emma looked up as Regina leaned in to embrace her, nuzzling her until her breath was hot against Emma's ear. "You will be abstaining from sex until further notice." Regina whispered.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

After that day on the toll bridge, Emma finally cooked Regina the dinner she had promised during her time away. The two women began getting to know each other over the past few weeks and found that though they are very different, they're also very much alike as well. The blonde sheriff also noticed that she had absolutely no problem abstaining from sex. Emma didn't want to push Regina for more than what the brunette was ready to give. They have only been together for a few short weeks, so Regina should have been thrilled to note how unaffected her girlfriend was by her "no sex" rule. However, that was not the case at all. Regina was okay the first week, but when the blonde continuously kept her kisses at feather light pecks and her touches to gently squeezes to the mayor hand or shoulder, Regina lost it. The former queen would pace her office day after day, usually after one of her lunch dates with Emma and think about all the reasons Emma wasn't trying to seduce her.  _'Was she more attracted to Ruby?'_  The brunette would think. Eventually, Regina hatched a plan to try and get her girlfriends attention. The mayors pencil skirts were much shorter, but not inappropriately so, and her silk blouses were now open three buttons. Regina wanted her love to notice her for she was a queen and queens should  _never_ go unnoticed.

* * *

The first weekend in Storybrooke came and went, and although Calista met her new family, the only people she really got to spend time with were Henry and Emma. It was a nice few days for Calista, Henry was an awesome kid and she couldn't wait to get to know him better. So far she learned that Henry liked music, but only had a record player with some old kids albums. Emma hung out with them as well, but it was still really great because Calista thinks Emma is cool. Now three weeks later, Calista is sitting in her music class taking notes as the teacher shows everyone how to use some music production program. The day seemed to be going by quickly for the brunette, which was a good thing since she desperately wanted to get to dance practice.

The bell rang signaling that it was time for everyone to go to lunch. Calista gathered her things and walked towards where some of her friends were waiting in the far corner of the classroom. The small group of friends consisted of Leanne Wyatt, short and tan with long platinum blonde curls and crystal blue eyes, Drew (the "An" is silent) Pearson, six foot two with a gorgeous mop of brown curls and big brown eyes, and the Pace twins, Ariana and Alanna.

"Where to guys?" asked Calista.

"We were thinking about grabbing chipotle really quick and then heading back here to our usual lunch spot." said Drew as the group began heading for the door.

"Yeah, we're all taking my van." said Leanne.

"Okay, I'll meet you guys in the parking lot, I just need to grab something from my locker." said Calista as she walked away from her friends.

"Okay, hurry up." said Alanna as the group began rushing for the double doors that lead outside.

Once Calista stopped at her locker, she opened it and began trading out her books for ones she would after lunch. Not wanting to be late, the brunette quickly shoved two books into her bag and tossed the others into her locker before slamming it shut. Bag now slung over her shoulder, Calista could see a figure approaching from the corner of her eye. It was none other than the head cheerleader herself.  _'Fucking Danica Vaughn just doesn't quit.'_ thought Calista as she began running towards the schools exit. To the brunettes surprise, Danica began chasing after her. It was one of the strangest moments in Calista's life next to Emma and her magical fairytale character family. Luckily, Calista made it out the double doors and to Leanne's van before the blonde cheerleader could catch up to her.

"Fuck!" Danica yelled as she watched Calista and her friends pile into Leanne's van.

* * *

Back in Storybrooke, Emma is sitting at her desk, head laying in her arms, snoring lightly, that is until she hear a very loud "thump". The blondes head shoots up, eyes clouded with sleep as she does her best to take in her surroundings. Ruby plops down on top of the Sheriff's desk next to the large pile of paperwork she had just dropped.

"Ruby, what the hell." Emma half muttered, half growled.

"Long night boss?" Ruby asked, giving her best Cheshire cat grin.

"Three weeks Rubes, three mothafuckin' weeks!" Emma yells, fists pounding her desk in frustration.

"Her majesty's still not putting out?" Ruby asked.

"Rubes, If I had a penis, my balls would be SO blue!" Emma groaned.

Ruby tried to look sympathetic she really did, but in the end the red streaked brunette ended up doubling over in laughter. Emma just looked so pathetic, Ruby honestly couldn't help it. The blonde simply glared at her best friend.

"Ruby, it isn't funny. It's like she's not just holding out on me, that I can handle, In fact, I didn't even care that we weren't having sex! I don't know why, but she's also teasing me too, and I can't take it." Emma explained in a rush.

"Teasing you how?" Ruby asked, eyebrow raised out of intrigue.

"Her pencil skirts are tighter and shorter than before, her blouses are unbuttoned an extra button than before and her heels are higher too, and do not get me started on the swaying of the hips." Emma whined.

"Okay, it sounds like she wants you to work for it Em.' Ruby said.

"That, or she's punishing me for sleeping with you the entire time we weren't together." Emma mumbled.

"That's also a possibility.' Ruby said with a smirk.

Emma groaned and began banging her head on the desk out of frustration.

" I have an idea, we have a girls night just you and me to get your mind off of the sex thing. Movie marathoning, mani-pedi's, face masks, and junk food." Ruby said, a bright smile lighting up her face.

"Will there be pizza and ice cream?" Emma asked.

"Yes there will be pizza and all the Ben and Jerry's you can eat, how's tonight sound?"

"Perfect, I'll get my dad to take over for us so we can take the day off tomorrow.

Emma successfully managed to get her father to agree to taking over as Sheriff for that night as well as the next day. It was really nice, having Ruby sit on top of her desk, both women giggling like teenagers. It reminded Emma of what their friendship was like before they started having sex, and it made the blonde realize just how much she missed it. The two ladies happily left the station, arms slung around each other like two best pals. Emma was laughing at some crazy story Ruby was telling her about another one of Dr. Whales lame attempts at hitting on her. They continued walking, and occasionally stumbling from the laughter as they entered the grocery store.

Ruby climbed inside the grocery cart, giggling as Emma pushed her up and down the aisles, occasionally tossing something unhealthy in on top of her. Other shoppers that saw them in passing just shook their heads at the two women.

"Emmmmaaa, you just threw a frozen pizza at my face!" Ruby whined and giggled at the same time.

Ruby's body was mostly covered in snacks, ice cream and other junk foods, her long legs hanging out, arms resting on either side of the cart. Emma was so busy laughing at the ridiculousness that was the two of them, that she didn't notice a certain Mayor on the same aisle doing some shopping of her own.

Emma began speeding down the aisle, Ruby having a giggle fit the entire time, pretending to be five years old.

"Weeeeeeeeee!" The red streaked brunette squealed in between giggles, causing Emma to chuckle.

* * *

Regina was standing next to her grocery cart on the frozen food aisle looking for her favorite ice cream. Though the brunette didn't eat sugar often, she still kept a secret stash of mint chocolate chip in the back of her freezer. Just as she was reaching for the ice cream, she heard it:

_"Emmmmaaa, you just threw a frozen pizza at my face!"_

It was Ruby, there was no doubt about it. Regina turned in the direction of the voices, and suddenly had the urge to throw a few fireballs. The brunette was overcome with jealousy as she watched her girlfriend push Ruby down the aisle, laughing like teenagers in love. At least that's what it looked like to her. The brunette scowled as she watched Emma speeding down the aisle as Ruby giggled and squealed like a child. It was enough for Regina to grab her cart by the handle and push her way over to the next aisle where her girlfriend was now tapping a pouting Ruby on the nose affectionately. The former Queen stood behind the two women, still unnoticed, as she listened to the conversation.

"I want root beer." Ruby whined.

" yeah but I want cream soda and we already have so much shit Rubes." Emma said making a face.

"We could always get both and go halfsies in the checkout line." Ruby offered.

"I'm good with that." Emma said as she handed Ruby a bottle of root beer.

Regina rolled her eyes at the childish behavior the two women displayed. Deciding it was time to make her presence known, Regina spoke up:

"Hello dears."

Ruby and Emma could feel the hairs on the back of their neck stand up as Emma turned around to face Regina.

"Regina, Hi." Emma greeted with a warm smile.

"Hello Emma, and what do we have here?" the older brunette asked as she sauntered over to her girlfriend.

"Rubes and I were just doing some food shopping for our thing tonight."Emma answered with a shrug.

Regina could feel her blood boiling as she stared daggers into the back of Ruby's head. Crossing her arms over her chest, Regina stared at Emma expectantly.

"And what  _thing_ might that be, Miss Swan?"

Unfortunately this was the point when Ruby decided to turn around and open her big mouth.

"Oh nothing major Madame Mayor we're just having a sleep over, right Ems?"

In that very moment, Emma was terrified. The jealousy in Regina's eyes made the blonde feel very uncomfortable.

"Uh yeah, we're having a girls night in." Emma tried to clarify.

"I see. well I forbid it." Regina stated simply.

"Excuse me?" Emma said, tone flat. the blonde hated being told what to do.

"I said.."

"Oh no, I heard what you said, and you do not get to tell me what I can and cannot do." Emma said, hands on her hips.

"Well dear, forgive me if I don't feel comfortable allowing the love of my life to spend the night with someone she's had sexual relations with and not too long ago I might add."

"Oh my god, you don't trust me." Emma stated with a disappointed shake of her head.

Regina opened and closed her mouth, trying but failing to find the right words. Emma just couldn't handle fighting in the middle of the grocery store, so the blonde picked up a bottle of cream soda, and handed it to Ruby before pushing them towards the cash registers and away from Regina.

* * *

Ruby and Emma sat on the blondes living room couch with fresh mani-pedi's and junk food spread out in front of them on the coffee table, fighting over what movies to watch. They were both sporting white face masks and freshly painted toenails. Ruby had finally gotten Emma to settle on an Underworld marathon. The two women had turned out the lights and snuggled deep into the couch cushions, shoveling pizza into their mouths as the movie began. That was the moment the doorbell rang. Emma and Ruby looked at each other.

"Should we get that?" Ruby asked.

"Fuck, I'm the Sheriff and it could be an emergency.: Emma said.

"But we've got deputies doing the night shift and your dad agreed to be acting sheriff tonight and tomorrow." Ruby said with a shrug.

"Okay, let's just pretend we aren't home."

The doorbell rang a few more times, but went unnoticed by the two women as they started getting into the movie. What did catch their attention was the sound of heels clicking against the wooden floors. In walked none other than Regina Mills. The former Queen took in the sight of the movie playing in the dark room as the two woman, practically cuddling, ate fatty pizza. Their heads snapped away from the television as they heard her approaching.

"Regina? what are you doing here?" Emma asked as Ruby paused the movie.

"I rang the doorbell, no one answered, and I can see why." Regina sneered.

"What the hell does that mean?" Emma hissed.

"It means Miss Swan, that the two of you look...cozy." Regina drawled.

The brunette wasn't trying to start another fight, but seeing Ruby with Emma, both in identical face masks, cuddling on the couch with pizza watching a movie, made her extremely jealous.

"Let's talk in private." Emma said, getting up from her couch .

Regina followed the blonde into the kitchen, where Emma turned on her and began speaking.

"What is your problem Regina?" Emma asked.

"My problem, Miss Swan is that you are currently on a date with your ex fuck buddy!" Regina hissed.

"Regina, Ruby is my best friend..." Emma tried.

"Whom you've fucked!" Regina cut her off.

Frustrated, Emma let out a long, aggravated sigh. The blonde understood where her girlfriend was coming from, she really did, but Regina couldn't just order her to never hangout with Ruby again.

"What do you want me to do babe?" Emma asked.

Regina's heart swelled at the term of endearment.

"I want you to stop spending time with Ruby outside of work Emma." Regina said, folding her arms across her chest.

"I'm really sorry but Ruby is my best friend, I love her and I can't not have her in my life Regina." Emma whined.

"You...you love her?" Regina asked quietly, a frown on her face.

"Hey, I didn't mean..." Emma tried to explain in a soothing manner.

"Well then what did you mean?!" Regina interrupted.

'I meant as a friend Regina!" Emma growled.

Regina was livid by this point into their heated argument. In that very moment the brunette was faced with what she saw as an opportunity. Emma was still angry and scowling when the brunette surged forward and claimed her lips in a possessive kiss. The moment would have been a turn on if Emma hadn't felt Regina's possessiveness. Unfortunately, it felt to Emma as though Regina wanted to own her rather than date her, and that caused the blonde to be unresponsive. Regina, not feeling Emma responding to her affections, pulled back.

"You don't want me." Regina stated, teary eyes wide with realization.

Emma shook her head. 'I do want you Regina, more than anything. I just don't want to be your possession." Emma said, hurt evident in her tone.

"Emma..."

"No listen, I want to be your girlfriend, I want to be your equal. I don't want you storming my house making ridiculous demands just because you're feeling insecure. I don't want you treating me like you own me, because you don't. I need you to understand that Ruby is my best friend, and yes I love her in a very platonic way, and yes we did have sex before I started dating you, but we were also two very single consenting adults." Emma said, looking deep into the mayors eyes.

"I'm sorry Emma, I really am. I just feel like you and Ruby have this history and every time I see you two together it just makes me so angry because I'm afraid of losing you to whatever love it is you two share." Regina admitted.

"Well I accept your apology, but do you think you can get over the jealousy you feel towards Ruby and I's friendship?" Emma asked.

"I don't know Emma." Regina said in an almost whisper.

"Maybe we should see Archie a few times a week." Emma suggested..

Regina simply nodded her agreement and poofed away in a puff of purple smoke.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello lovely readers! I appreciate all of you so so much. I am getting out as many chapters as I possibly can, as you all can probably already tell. For those of you who are really hating my version of Emma in this particular story, I promise there will be many more fics to come. I have at least a thousand different versions of Emma going on in my head, this one just happens to be the product of "True Idiot". IT GETS BETTER!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: character death
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own thoughts and twisted fantasies!
> 
> All mistakes are mine!

Chapter 12:

"So you have no clue what she wanted?" Calista's girlfriend Erica asked.

"Not a fucking clue." Calista answered with a sigh.

Erica sat next to Calista wearing her purple and gold cheerleading uniform, brown locks tied up into a high pony tail tied by several shiny ribbons. The two girls were sitting amongst Calista's large group of friends in the empty band room enjoying their lunches. Calista was still struggling to convince her friends that her girlfriend was not like Danica and the others on the cheerleading squad. The group warmed up to Erica a little bit, but they were still very suspicious of the brunette cheerleaders motives.

"I don't know why Dani would chase you down like that, but I have some news." Erica said.

"What's the news?" asked Calista.

"I'm quitting the squad." Erica said, her deep blue eyes shining with excitement.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"But you love cheering." Calista said, still in shock.

"I do love cheering but I don't like our captain and I heard what happened to Lilly-Anne ."

"Yeah that was so sad, I had no idea she was bulimic." Calista said. frowning.

"Hey, It isn't your fault." Erica said, trying to comfort her girlfriend.

"Yeah but we're on the same dance team, I'm her captain and her friend, I should've noticed." Calista said.

"Well, I only found out because I asked coach if there was an opening on the dance team. She informed me that Lilly's been kicked off the team. I thought it was brutal, but I understand that her mom asked the coach to pull her off so that she could focus on getting better." Erica explained.

"So you're going to take Lilly's old spot?" Calista asked.

"Yep, I start next week."

"Danica is going to flip her shit when you tell her." Calista said.

"Yes she definitely is."

The pair burst out laughing, nearly spilling their lunches in the process.

* * *

Arabella moved around the kitchen of the Abasolo estate fixing herbal tea and making soup for Evangelina. It had been a bad few weeks for the older woman, and both women could tell that she didn't have much time left on her clock. The cancer was becoming more aggressive, and with Eva refusing treatment, that just made things so much worse. They were trying to keep it from Calista, to protect her, but nothing was going to protect her from the loss she was about to experience.

Grabbing the tray of tea, Arabella made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Once she reached Eva's room, Arabella walked in and sat the tray on the nightstand.

"Miss Eva, it's time for your afternoon tea."

Evangelina was lying in her bed, propped up by a number of pillows, seemingly asleep.

"Miss Eva?" Arabella asked, walking closer to the bed.

Arabella gently shook Evangelina's shoulder while calling her name over and over. Unfortunately, Evangelina couldn't hear her housekeeper. Evangelina Abasolo was gone.

Tears were streaming down Arabella's face as she reached for the cordless house phone and dialed 911.

"Hello, 911, what's your emergency?"

"Yes, I'm a housekeeper and I went ups-s-stairs to check on my employer but she isn't m-m-moving and doesn't appear to be...b-b-breathing." Arabella choked out.

* * *

Two days later, Calista was on her way to Storybrooke Maine in her mother's black range rover instead of her sports car. Her two dogs Shadow and Artemis were lying together on the back seat not making a sound. Emma got the phone call from Arabella that she was coming. Calista would have talked to her new adoptive mother, but she was just too upset. All the young brunette wanted was to just go get settled into her new home, then curl up in fetal position and cry. Soon Calista was driving over the town line past the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign and down the streets of the sleepy little town..

Emma was already outside waiting when she showed up. Calista was moving in auto pilot at this point, grabbing her bags from the trunk of the car and handing them all off to Emma, before getting her dogs to follow her inside the house. Once her bags and her dogs were safely inside, Calista just stood in the entrance of the house, completely unmoving. That's how Emma found her when the blonde came down stairs after dropping Calista's bags off in her new room.

"Sweetie, you okay?" Emma asked softly not wanting to startle the girl.

That was the moment Calista finally let go, flinging herself into Emma's arms. Calista began sobbing uncontrollably as her knees began to buckle. Emma used one arm to hold her up and the other to comfort her as she cried.

* * *

_One month later:_

It was after three o clock on a Monday when Emma and Regina showed up for their appointment with Archie Hopper. Both women sat side by side on the couch waiting for the doctor to begin their session.

"So, before we begin, Emma, how is Calista doing?" asked Archie

"She's still grieving, but I think she's a little better." answered Emma.

"How is she adjusting to Storybrooke?"

"I'd say she's adjusting as well as can be expected. She keeps busy between school, after school activities and spending time at the stables on the weekends." said Emma.

"That's right, she has horses! I'm sure horseback riding can be very therapeutic." said Archie.

"Yeah, her and my dad ride together every Sunday, she's really taken a shine to him." Emma says, smiling brightly.

"So ladies, how are you both doing?"

"We're fine doctor." Regina says.

"Emma, is this true?" Archie asks.

"Well if by fine you mean barely speaking to each other, then yep it's the truth." Emma says, sarcastically.

"And why are you barely speaking to one another?"

"Because doctor, Miss Swan seems to be busy playing house with her new family." Regina growls bitterly.

"Regina, do you not like Calista being in Emma's life?" asked Archie.

"That is not the case." Regina says quickly.

"Then what is it Regina." Emma asked.

"I've only met the girl once, and every time I've seen her after that has been in passing." Regina begins. "I would like to get to know Calista the way that you got to know Henry Emma." she finished.

"Regina, are you asking to be a parental figure in Calista's life?" asked Archie.

"That's just it Archie, I feel I shouldn't even have to ask." says Regina.

"And Emma, how do you feel about this?" Archie asked.

"Honestly, I feel like it isn't my decision to make." Emma says, turning to Regina.

"What do you mean?" Archie asks.

"I got to know Henry because he sought me out and pretty much demanded I be a permanent part of his life. Henry  _wanted_  me to be his mother despite the fact that I hadn't raised him." Emma explained.

"This is ridiculous, she is a child!" Regina shouted.

"I think I understand where Emma is coming from though, Regina." said Archie.

"You understand?!" Regina could feel her blood boiling. If it had been Regina keeping Henry away from Emma, the whole town would rally against her, but now that Emma is the one keeping her new daughter away from  _her_  the cricket  _'Understands'._ "If it were me doing this to you, everyone would jump at the chance to call me the Evil Queen." Regina snapped out at Emma.

"And what is it you think Emma is doing to you Regina?" asked Archie.

"She is not allowing me to parent Calista the way that I allow her to parent Henry." Regina said.

"Emma is that true?" asked Archie.

"It is in a way, I guess but it's not the same." Emma defended.

"I don't understand Emma, I know we've only been together for two months, but we have known each other for years, and we're obviously in true love with each other. Why can't I be part of Calista's life?" Regina said, frowning at her girlfriend.

"Regina, if this was a different situation, if Calista were as young as Henry had been when he found me, or younger, I would be more than happy to split parenting duties with you, and I still am more than happy to, but it's not up to me." Emma explained.

"I don't understand why not Emma, you are the parent, and she is your child." Regina said growing irritated.

"It has to be Calista's choice Regina. She has to want you to be her other mother. I also can't let you parent her because the rules you set when you parent will cause a lot of conflict." Emma explained.

"What do you mean?" Archie asked.

"I promised her that I wouldn't try to change her. That includes everything that makes her who she is, from what she eats to how she styles her hair." Emma said.

"I don't even get to see Calista when we have family dinners, I don't get to set rules for how she dresses or those violent video games she likes to play around our son." Regina complains.

"She is a seventeen year old girl, she's almost an adult Regina, she can dress herself, and feed herself, and if she doesn't want to give up her video games, games she owned before moving here, I am not going to make her." Emma said.

"Alright ladies let's take a few deep breaths and try to calm down. Regina, Emma, remember the exercise we've talked about. " said Archie.

"Emma, even though I feel you're being unreasonable, I want you to know that I love you." said Regina.

"I love you too, even though I feel like you aren't getting where I'm coming from." Emma said.

"Very good." said Archie.

"Babe, if it makes you feel any better, Calista can't stand Snow, like at all." Emma said.

Regina's ears perked up at that.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah, every time Snow asks Calista to go bird watching with her, the kid pretends she's busy and hides away somewhere." Emma said with a chuckle.

"Perhaps if she's up to it, you could convince her to spend some time with me?" Regina asked.

"I will definitely ask her, I promise." Emma said, scooting over so that she could wrap her girlfriend in her arms.

"Well I think that's all for today ladies." Archie said, standing up from his chair.

"Thanks Archie, we'll see you soon." said Emma.

* * *

Calista wound up getting to leave school much earlier than she'd originally anticipated. It turned out dance practice had been cancelled. This would have bothered the young brunette if she weren't so exhausted these days. Calista wound up quitting the LARPing club and was still wondering whether or not she wanted to continue on the dance team. It wasn't that she wanted to quit her after school activities, Calista just had so much on her plate, her mother passed away, she has a new mother figure in her life, and she now lives four hours away from her school. The young brunette hated the thought of getting home so late every other day.

Walking into the house, Calista shot straight up the stairs and to her bedroom. She'd decided she would do all of her homework, study her butt off and then go straight to bed after completing her nightly routine.

Although it had been a month, nothing felt the same. It's possible nothing would ever feel the same.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I didn't want to leave y'all hanging so I decided to finish this chapter and post it. I have to send my laptop back to Geek Squad (again) so I am going on hiatus till I get it back, which is only a few weeks maybe.
> 
> As usual all mistakes are mine!

Emma Swan walked into Granny's diner Saturday morning feeling very optimistic. The blonde sheriff was finally feeling as if she was doing something right. Things with Regina were still being managed within the comforting walls of Archie Hopper's office, but even that made Emma feel hopeful. It had been almost a week since Regina had asked Emma to convince Calista to spend some time with her, and the blonde really wanted to make good on her word. Sauntering over to the counter, Emma leaned against it and waited for Ruby to take notice.

"Hello Emma, what can I get you?" Ruby asked in an overly formal tone.

"Come on Rubes, you don't have to be that way." Emma pleaded with wide puppy eyes.

"Don't I?" The red streaked brunette asked icily.

"Rubes, you're my best friend okay, I need my best friend." Emma begged.

"Yeah well your girlfriend hates my guts and has requested that we do not interact outside of the workplace." Ruby muttered as she began refilling the coffee pot.

"I know, and I kind of resent her for that." Emma mumbled sadly.

"Emma, I understand where she is coming from, I really, really, do, It just sucks is all." Ruby said as she placed a mug of hot coffee in front of the blonde.

"Just talk to me Ruby." Emma said.

"I'm sorry, but until Regina says it's okay, I really can't." Ruby said before storming off into the kitchen.

Emma wanted very much to throw the mug of coffee at the nearest wall and storm away in a rage herself. Instead, the blonde placed both hands on the cup, blowing at the steam still rising from it, before taking a sip. Emma knew deep down that all of the recent drama was indeed her fault; She knew that sleeping with her best friend would have consequences. Emma knew she was being an idiot by not confronting Regina with her feelings years earlier, and because of that they had both missed what could have been good years together as a couple and a family with their son. It was time for her session with Archie and all Emma wanted to do was run into the office and unload all of her pent up emotions to Archie and Regina both. Slamming a five dollar bill onto the counter, Emma practically ran out of the diner, sprinting the entire way to Dr. Hopper's office. It was time for the blonde to finally tell her girlfriend how she really feels.

* * *

Emma had arrived just in time to see Regina already waiting in the lobby.

"Glad you could make it on time today Sheriff Swan." teased her girlfriend.

"Yep." Emma said with a shrug.

"Emma, are you alright?" asked the brunette.

Before the blonde could give an answer, the door to Dr. Hopper's office swung open, Archie himself standing in the doorway with his usual beaming smile.

"Hello ladies, I'm glad you're here, please come on in." said Archie, waving the women inside with his hand.

Emma and Regina stepped into the office and took their seats on the large couch across from Dr. Hopper's chair. The couple sat much closer than they normally would, almost touching but not quite.

"So ladies, tell me how you're feeling today." said Archie.

"I feel lovely Dr. Hopper, things have been going well." Regina said with a smile that actually reached her eyes.

"I feel resentment, and lots of it." Emma said sadly, side glancing towards Regina long enough to see the brunettes smile fade into a frown.

"Alright Emma, let's talk about that." said Archie.

"Emma darling, is something wrong?" asked Regina after the blonde failed to elaborate on her feelings.

"Regina, I don't want to upset you, but I need to get this off of my chest." Emma started. "I am angry with you for pretty much pushing my one and only best friend out of my life. I went to the diner this morning and tried to get Ruby to talk to me and she just flat out refused until  _you_  say it is okay." the blonde finished.

"Emma, we have discussed this." Regina said through gritted teeth.

"No,  _we_  haven't.  _You_  decided for me what I was and was not going to do and I let you because I thought it might help our relationship, but I was wrong." Emma stated firmly.

"I am so damn sick of you acting as if I somehow cheated on you with Ruby, when the truth is, you and I weren't even an item. I was not your girlfriend when Ruby and I were having sex, Regina. I would also like to make it clear that Ruby and I were not in a relationship either, we were two consenting adults scratching an itch. Ruby perused me knowing full well how we both felt about each other, and yes, that might have been hurtful in a very big way, but is it really punishable?" Emma ranted.

"I don't want you hanging out with your ex, so you what? hate me now?!" Regina seethed.

"Regina, that isn't what Emma said at all." Archie intervened.

"Well then what is she saying Dr. Hopper?!" Regina yelled while glaring at Emma.

"I'm saying that Ruby is not an ex girlfriend Regina. Her and I were not dating, she is my best friend and when either of us enters a relationship, the sex stops immediately." Emma explained.

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?!"

"Do you have any idea what it was like for me, watching her kiss you, and put her hands on you? I watched her do things to you that I had been dreaming of doing for  _years."_ Regina argued.

"And whose fault is that Regina?" Emma asked weakly.

"Excuse me?" Regina asked incredulously.

"You spied on me, and if you hadn't, if you had respected my privacy, you wouldn't even know about Ruby and I, or at the very least, seen it with your own eyes." Emma explained.

"Emma may have a point Regina." said Archie.

Regina just turned to glare at Dr. Hopper as he continued to speak:

"You are only this upset by Emma's past relations with Ruby because you witnessed it. Surely if you hadn't spied on Emma, you might still be possessive of her because it is in your nature, but you might not be this upset and determined to keep them apart,"

"And Emma, you should try to understand that Regina has a right to feel uncomfortable with your and Ruby's relationship. You did, after all, have sexual relations with her."

"Maybe you are both right and I am being overly jealous and possessive, but it is only because I love you Emma." Regina said.

"I love you too, but I miss Ruby. I miss my best friend." Emma said.

"I hope that I can be your best friend as well Emma, I feel left out of the loop when you and Ruby bond or when you, Ruby, and Calista bond. It hurts to be on the outside." Regina said.

"You are my best friend Regina. You are the one that I am in love with, therefore you are the one that gets to know all the things about me that not even Ruby knows." Emma said as she reached out to grab her girlfriends hand.

"I understand that because Ruby and I have slept together, you are uncomfortable with the idea of us spending time alone, but regulating our conversations to the workplace only is a bit over the top."

Regina squeezed Emma's hand and let out a loud sigh. The brunette knew she was being difficult with her girlfriend, even if she did have every right to be.

"Alright, you may see Miss Lucas whenever you would like under a few conditions." Regina said.

"Whatever you want." Emma agreed.

"You may only spend time with Miss Lucas in the company of at least one other person, whether it be your mother, a mutual friend, Henry, or myself, I don't care so long as the two of you are never alone together." Regina began.

"Also, you and Miss Lucas are no longer aloud to have sleepovers, I don't care how innocent you find the act." Regina's tone left absolutely no room for argument.

Emma simply nodded in understanding.

"I think that what Regina is asking is pretty reasonable, don't you Emma?" asked Archie.

"Of course, and I promise to respect her wishes." Emma says.

"I'll tell you both what, since I am seeing such improvement today, why don't we cut today's session short, and for your homework I would like the two of you to spend the rest of your evening together." says Archie.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea doctor." Regina purred.

"Yeah, thanks Archie." Emma said as she stood, helping her girlfriend up as well.

As the pair left Dr. Hoppers office, they laced their fingers together, walking down the street in comfortable silence. It felt good for the couple to go to therapy and voice all of their concerns in a safe space. Neither of them knew what it meant to be in a real, stable relationship, but both were ready and willing to try. As the couple came close to the diner, Regina broke the silence:

"Have you spoken to Calista about what we discussed?"

"Not yet, I've been thinking a lot about it and I really think that you should be the one to ask her to spend time with you." said Emma.

"I suppose you have a point, perhaps I could ask her today?"

* * *

The couple entered the crowded diner and stopped, scanning the room for a place to sit. Both women's eyes landed on a booth and purple hair and began walking towards the area. Sitting sideways in the very corner of a back booth was Calista, headphones jammed in her ears, seemingly engrossed in something on her iPad while an abandoned mug of tea sat beside her. Emma and Regina slid in across from the teen as Emma waved Ashley over to take their orders.

" _Ahem_!" Emma tried clearing her throat to get Casita's attention.

When that didn't work, Emma leaned across the table and snapped her fingers in the young girls face. Calista jumped out of her trance, startled by the two woman's presence.

"Jeez kid, I thought we'd need to create an earthquake to get your attention." said Emma.

"Sorry, I didn't even notice you guys were here." Calista mumbled as she glanced down at the screen of her iPad and paused the music.

"What is it you were doing on that device of yours?" asked Regina.

"I was reading a book in my kindle app, and listening to music." Calista said with a shrug.

"At the same time?" Regina asked in amazement.

"Yep, gotta love modern technology." the teen said before taking a sip of her cold tea.

The group quieted down as Ashley came over to place the couples food on the table. A burger and fries for Emma, and a chicken salad for Regina. Before the blonde waitress scurried off, she turned to Calista:

"More chamomile tea for you sweetie?" Ashley asked the teen.

"Yes please." Calista said, handing over the now empty mug.

The couple ate in complete silence while Calista went back to reading her book. Emma could see Regina giving nervous glances toward her kid out the corner of her eye, so she nudged the former queen with her elbow. Taking the hint, Regina swallowed her food and cleared her throat nervously before speaking.

"Calista, I was just wondering if you had any plans this upcoming weekend?"

Looking up from the tablet screen, Calista raised a curious eyebrow.

"Nope, no plans, besides checking up on my horses."

"Would you maybe, like to spend the weekend together, just you and I?" Regina asked in an uncharacteristically small voice.

Calista was sure she had never heard Regina sound so vulnerable in all the weeks she had been living in Storybrooke. There was something about this moment that made the teen want to say 'yes' to the woman. Before Calista could give her answer, the bell over the diner chimed, and in walked Snow White and her Prince Charming. The couple looked as if they were on a mission with the way they stormed through the diner until they reached the table where Emma, Regina, and Calista sat.

"When were you going to tell us!" Snow hissed, here disapproving glare fixed on Emma.

"Tell you what?" Emma asked in confusion.

"When were you going to tell us you were romantically involved with  _her?!"_ James spat, jabbing his index finger in Regina's direction.

"I honestly don't know what's worse, you keeping this from us, or us having to find out from Archie of all people."Snow muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"Um, guys, it's not like I was hiding it, the whole entire town knows." Emma said with a shrug.

"Yes, your obliviousness simply cannot be helped." Regina drawled.

Snow huffed in annoyance as James glared daggers at the former queen.

"You should have come to us Emma." Snow said in an almost whisper.

"We didn't feel the need to make a grand announcement about our love life." Emma argued.

"Yes dear, we wanted to be together, so we are together. Simple as that." Regina explained.

"Is this your grand plan for revenge Regina, seducing our daughter?!" Snow shrieked.

Calista set her iPad aside and hugged her knees, watching silently as the four adults argued back and forth. The teen girl was feeling so uncomfortable that she shrank back further into the corner on her side of the booth.

"Not everything is about you Snow!" yelled Regina.

"Guys..." Emma tried to intervene."

"Why should we believe anything you have to say witch?!" bellowed James.

"Guys..." Emma tried again.

"I don't care what you do or do not believe imbecile!" Regina spat.

Everyone in the diner was silently watching as the verbal altercation continued to escalate. Calista felt trapped in the booth, praying to every God in history that a physical fight didn't break out right in front of her. Emma, having glanced over in Calista's direction, read the discomfort in the girl's body language and decided that enough was enough. Golden sparks danced across Emma's fingertips as she called forth her magic. Waving a hand, the savior used a silencing spell on her parents, who were still trying to yell despite the fact that no sound was coming out.

"Listen to me, Regina is my girlfriend, we are each other's True Loves, and if you do not believe us, you can go and ask Blue,"

"What you will not do, is verbally attack my girlfriend, especially while in my presence. Do you understand me?" Emma said in her best no-nonsense tone.

Snow and James nodded in agreement, and Emma waved a hand to lift the silencing spell. Calista began to clear her throat, reminding everyone that she was in fact, still there.

"Calista! my goodness, we didn't see you there." Snow said.

"It's alright." Calista mumbled.

"I'm going bird watching this Saturday, why don't you join me." said Snow in an overly sweet tone.

 _'Ugh what is it with this woman and birds!'_ thought the teen.

"I'm really sorry Snow but I've already agreed to spend the weekend with Regina." Calista said quickly before grabbing her stuff and launching herself out of the booth.

As Calista dashed out of the diner, Snow stood gaping, then glaring at the girl's retreating form. Turning toward Regina, she spoke in the most venomous tone anybody has ever heard.

"You just have to take everything from me don't you?!" Snow hissed.

Emma just shook her head in disappointment.

"Dear, I have no idea what you are talking about." Regina smirked.

"Oh please, you killed my father, ran me out of my home, away from my throne, tried to kill me and my husband, forced me to send away my only child, trapped everyone in this town in your curse, and now, you have seduced my daughter, stolen my grandson, and of course you're stealing away my new granddaughter!" Snow ranted until she was nearly out of breath.

"You listen to me, you spoiled, sanctimonious brat," Regina seethed. "I never wanted to be your stepmother, I was only eighteen, and your  _father_ was older than dirt itself."

Emma sensed that the conversation was about to hit into very dangerous territory, so the blonde grabbed her girlfriend by the hand, lacing their fingers together. Emma squeezed Regina's hand for support as their former queen continued speaking.

"First you tell my mother about Daniel, then my mother rips his heart from his chest and crushes it right in front of me, then I am forced to marry your father because running from a king is considered high treason, and then during our marriage your father locks me away and throws away the key, banning me from seeing my own father. Yes, I had him killed. but I only did it to gain my freedom. Your father treated me like nothing more than a babysitter, and to make matters worse all he ever spoke of was you and your mother. You, Snow White are the reason I had lost everything back then, so don't you dare preach to me about what  _I_  took from  _you_!"

James stared at his wife in confusion.

"Snow, I thought you said Regina was after you because she thought you were prettier than her?" James asked in confusion.

"Wow. You knew the reason Regina hunted you down all those years ago and you lied to everyone and told them it was because of  _vanity_? " Emma asked in outrage.

Emma wrapped Regina in her arms and disappeared in a puff of smoke leaving a crying Snow White and a very confused James behind.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

 

Moments later, Emma and Regina materialized on Emma's living room couch . The blonde held her girlfriend tightly as the other women quietly sniffled. The pair stayed silently wrapped in each other's embrace for what seemed like hours, until Regina decided to break the silence.

"Your mother is infuriating."

Emma kissed the top of the brunettes hair as the other woman snuggled deeper into her embrace.

"I just can't believe that her and James didn't know that we're dating." Emma murmured.

  "Dear, your parents are the most oblivious human beings to ever grace the realms, what's not to believe?" said Regina.

Emma just rolled her eyes affectionately at the brunette.

"Thank you," Regina whispered.

"What for?" asked the blonde.

"For defending me today." said Regina.

"Regina, you are my girlfriend and I love you. I'll always defend you," said Emma.

"I love you too." Regina mumbled, leaning up to capture the blondes lips with her own.

What began as a slow gentle kiss, soon became heated and passionate. At some point during their make out session, Regina wound up straddling Emma's lap. Everything was tongue, teeth, and groping. Soft moans were the only sounds filling the room as the couple continued to go at it. It wasn't until Regina began unbuttoning her blouse, that Emma pulled back.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Emma could hear the vulnerability and insecurity in her girlfriends voice.

"Nothing is wrong, I just thought you wanted to wait is all." Emma explained.

"I don't. I wanted _you_ to wait because I needed to be sure that you could wait if I asked you to. said Regina.

The blonde half shrugged, figuring it had something to do with her relations with Ruby. Regina had resumed undoing her blouse, but this time Emma stilled the brunettes hands with her own.

"Regina, are you sure you want to do this now?" asked Emma.

"Yes dear."

* * *

 

Calista was no stranger to family feuds and ridiculous arguments, but to her, the scene at the diner was uncalled for. To her, whatever history and bad blood there is between Snow and Regina seemed to be ancient history. It all happened in a different time, in a completely different world. The young teen just shook her head as she walked towards home.

"Hey Calista, wait up!"

Calista whipped around to find Henry running in order to catch up to her. The teen smiled fondly at her new brother as she watched him stop in front of her, face flushed, and panting heavily.

"Hey Henry." Calista greeted.

"Hey, where are you headed?"

"Just walking home," Calista said, shrugging.

"Cool, mind if I walk with you?" asked Henry.

"Nah, I don't mind."

The two walked in silence for a while, Henry sneaking side glances at Calista every once in a while. The older teen could tell that there was something on her younger brothers mind, but she decided to wait until he was ready to talk to her.

"Hey Calista, can I ask you something?" asked Henry.

"Sure."

"There's this girl at my school and I think I love her." Henry admitted, blushing a deep red.

"Okay, so what's the question?" Calista asked.

"We've been going out in secret, but we've never done more than just kiss."

Calista's eyebrows shot up to her hairline at this. The teen thought she would be explaining to her brother how to ask this girl out, she hadn't considered he might already be dating her.

"Her name is Grace, and she says that sex is what people do when they love each other!" Henry blurted.

Calista stopped dead in her tracks, eyes wide with disbelief. _This day just keeps getting crazier by the second_ , she thought.

"Henry, I honestly don't think that's a good idea," Calista began.

"For starters, you're only thirteen years old, which is way too young to be worried about things like sex. I know I sound like every other adult out there, and to my own ears this is sounding highly hypocritical, but it's true."

Henry let out a huff, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm so sick of being treated like a little kid." Henry mumbled.

"Henry-"

"No! I'm not a little kid, and Grace and I want to have sex!" Henry shouted.

Calista clamped a hand over her brothers mouth looking around her, embarrassed by how loud Henry was being, and worried that someone might have heard him.

"Henry, I heard you the first time, no need to broadcast to the whole damn town!" Calista hissed.

"We clearly need to have a talk about what sex is and why adults are so serious about kids not doing it." Calista said before removing her hand from Henry's mouth.

"That's what I wanted to ask, could you teach me about it? sex I mean?" asked Henry.

"Like a sex education class?"

Henry nodded.

"Okay, but you have to bring Grace." Calista agreed.

"Why?" asked Henry.

"Grace needs to be well informed as well Henry."

"Fine." muttered Henry as they began walking again.

As they neared Emma's house, Calista wondered if she should at least consider talking to Regina and Emma about this. She wanted Henry to feel as though he could come to her though, and that meant no telling. First it was the uncomfortable scene in the diner, now her new little brother is asking for sex advice. Some days Storybrooke wasn't so bad, other days Calista just wanted her life in Boston back.

* * *

 

Emma and Regina were laying comfortably in Emma's bed after having christened the living room and every available surface in it. Regina sighed in contentment, tracing lazy circles on the blondes palm.

"I do hope you've changed the sheets since the last time you were intimate with _someone."_ said Regina.

"Oh darn, I knew I was forgetting something!" Emma playfully exclaimed, earning a glare from Regina.

"Oh come on, I'm only kidding." Emma said, kissing the tip of her girlfriends nose.

"mmmhmm,"

"Seriously though, I think you may have worn me out." Emma murmured, kissing the brunettes shoulder.

"I must say Sheriff, if I had known you were this good I wouldn't have made you wait so long." Regina purred.

"I love you, and I'm glad we waited." said Emma.

"I love you too." Regina replies before pulling Emma into a heated kiss.

The two stayed wrapped up in one another's arms, kissing, sucking, and nibbling at each other's lips. Soon their blissful moment was interrupted by the distant sound of the front door slamming along with a loud shout of "Moms!" coming from downstairs.

"Shit!"

Both Emma and Regina said in unison.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**          

            

Sunday morning, Snow White was standing in the tiny kitchen of her apartment baking a small batch of blueberry muffins when her husband walked in.

"Good morning!" James greeted his wife cheerfully.

Snow smiled brightly. "Morning!"

"Something smells wonderful." James murmured before kissing the side of Snow's head.

"I'm baking muffins, I thought we could have a little picnic this morning." Snow said.

James grabbed a thermos from a nearby cupboard and poured some coffee into it.

"Sorry honey but I've got to run, I'm picking Calista up."

Snow looked at him puzzled. "Oh?, where are you two off to?"

"The stables, Calista likes to ride her horses every weekend but on Sundays she lets me join her." James explained.

"Oh I see." Snow mumbled with a frown.

That piece of information was very new to Snow, she noticed her husband was busy on Sundays as of late, but she did not know it was because he was spending time with their new granddaughter.

"H-how long has this been going on?" asked Snow as she bent to pull the muffins from the oven.

James was halfway to the front door before he paused and turned around, looking at his wife in confusion.

"How long has what been going on?" James asked.

"You spending time with Calista every weekend." Snow stated, placing her hands on her hips.

James' went rigid, eyes wide with fear as he took in his wife's growing irritation. It wasn't really much of a secret that Calista had taken to everyone except for Snow. James just didn't want to rub it in any more by telling her about the horseback riding. 

James held up his hands in surrender, " I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just didn't want you to feel left out!" he said quickly.

"So you thought that the best solution was to lie to me?!" Snow screeched, face beat red from anger.

"Yes, Wait n-no, I'm sorry!" James said, fumbling over his words.

Snow let out a furious growl and James held up his hands and backed out of the room very slowly.

"CHARMING YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Snow shrieked, angrily tossing muffins at her husband's retreating form.

James watched as blueberry muffins sailed towards him one by one. The shepherd had never seen his wife act so crazy in all their time together, and he had to admit he found her behavior frightening. One of the muffins hit the door of the apartment with a loud crack, causing James to look behind him.

_She said she was baking muffins, not forging dangerous weaponry._

James thought as he saw the muffin stuck in a hole through the door surrounded by cracks.

"Snow, you broke our door!" James yelled , not believing what he was seeing.

When Snow noticed the damage her muffins were causing she burst into tears.

"All I wanted to do was bake a simple batch of muffins!" Snow sobbed.

James stared at his wife in disbelief for full minute before deciding he would deal with her meltdown later. Quickly but quietly, James backed out of the apartment and ran down the stairs and outside towards his truck.

* * *

 

 Regina awoke to the tickling sensation of blonde hair in her face. She couldn't help but smile as she smoothed blonde hair over the head resting on her chest . The brunette never imagined she would be laying in bed with the love of her life wrapped securely in her arms. Just as the brunette began picturing a future filled with moments like the one she was currently in, she felt light kisses on her breasts.

"Morning." Emma husked.

"Good morning my love." Regina murmured, leaning down to capture the blondes lips.

Breaking the kiss, Emma rolled off of her lover and attempted t get out of bed. To the blondes confusion, she was stopped by a grip on her hand.

"Darling, come back to bed, it's still early." Regina purred.

Emma chuckled and flashed the brunette a thousand watt smile.

"We should probably get up babe, Calista is going to want coffee and breakfast before dad comes to pick her up." Emma explained as she extracted her hand from Regina's.

"Oh? And where are they going this morning?" asked Regina, as she got up and began making the bed.

"They're heading down to the stables to groom and ride Calista's horses." Emma said.

Regina's face lit up at the mention of Calista's horses. Calista's love for horses was something her and Regina both had in common, though the girl did not know that yet.

"I love that she loves horses." said Regina.

"Maybe we can make a trip to the stables as a family thing one day, just you, me, and the kids." Emma suggested as she walked towards Regina and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I would love that," Regina murmured, brushing her lips along the blondes.

"Now come along love, we have mouths to feed." Regina said, wiggling out of Emma's embrace.

With the wave of her hand, the brunette was clean, and dressed in fresh clothing. The pair walked down stairs and stopped in the kitchen, only to find Calista, already dressed and nursing a mug of coffee.

"Good morning dear," greeted Regina. "have you already eaten?" she asked.

"Morning, and no I have not." Calista replied before taking another swig of her coffee.

"Alright, is there anything you would like in particular?" asked Regina.

"Nah, not really. I was just gonna make some oat meal and call it a day." Calista said with a shrug.

"Oatmeal sounds like a wonderful idea, I shall make us some." Regina said, moving around the kitchen to get the things she needed.

Emma took a seat on the barstool beside Calista and watched her ladylove work. As the brunette moved to open a cabinet, she noticed it was filled with several different spices and tea's. Regina had no idea Emma liked tea so much or that she even cooked enough to need so many spices, so naturally she became suspicious.

"Emma, you certainly have a lot of spices, and tea in here." Regina commented as she reached for the cinnamon.

Emma laughed and said "Those aren't mine."

"Oh?"

"Their mine." Calista spoke up.

"Really? I had no idea you cooked, or that you drank so much tea." Regina replied with a smirk.

"Yeah, I can cook, and if you look in the fridge you'll find fruits and vegetables too." Calista said with a cheeky grin.

Regina followed the girls instruction and peeked in the refrigerator only to gasp in shock.

"There are healthy things in Emma Swan's kitchen!" the brunette mocked.

"Yeah, when I moved in all she had in there was a carton of eggs, a six pack of beer, whipped cream, and spoiled milk, and the only things in her cabinets were a bag of mini marshmallows, cocoa powder and cinnamon. " Calista explained.

Regina snapped her head up and glared at the blonde.

"Miss Swan, is that true?" Regina asked in her most disapproving tone.

"Maybe..." Emma quietly admitted, head tilted down in embarrassment.

"Hey, it's okay now, I do the grocery shopping and I eat pretty healthy seventy-five percent of the time so it's all good." Calista chimed in.

Regina turned to the teen and smiled, "I'm glad to hear that you eat properly dear, I'm just disappointed in Miss Swan for not having proper food in this house before you arrived." Regina said, fixing her stare back on her beat red girlfriend.

"I'm sorry." Emma mumbled.

The sound of the doorbell chiming had Emma up and racing to the door before the brunette could lecture some more. When she opened the door, Emma's father rushed in like someone was chasing him.

"Shut the door, and lock it...and barricade it!" James practically yelled.

"Um, okay." Emma did what her father asked, minus the barricading part.

"What's going on dad?" asked Emma as she lead him to the kitchen.

"Your mother is what's going on, Emma I'm afraid she's lost her mind." said James.

Regina chuckled quietly and Calista gave a loud snort. Emma shot them both playful glares and urged her father to continue his explanation.

"What happened?" asked Emma.

"I honestly have no idea, one minute she's baking muffins and we're talking and then I tell her I'm going riding with Calista at the stables and she just snaps." James said.

"Snapped how?" Regina asked, now curious to hear about Snow Whites morning hissy fit.

"She started screaming at me and when I tried to leave she started throwing muffins at me!' James exclaimed.

"Wait a minute, she threw muffins at you?" Emma asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and they weren't just regular old blueberry muffins, oh no, they were so hard one put a hole through our front door!" David shrieked.

Both Regina and Calista burst out laughing, while Emma just stared at  her father wide eyed before dissolving into a fit of giggles herself.

Calista was the first to recover, "Damn, does Snow really not know how to bake?" she asked.

"No dear, cooking really isn't Snow's strong suit." Regina answered, turning back to the oatmeal she was preparing.

Calista let out a bark of laughter, "So that's where Emma gets it from!"

"Hey!" Emma shouts, looking slightly offended.

The blondes pout was so pitiful both James and Regina burst  into a fit of giggles.

"Don't worry dear, I'll be teaching you how to cook." Regina said once she finally calmed down.

"Good luck with that, I've already tried." Calista muttered.

"Perhaps Emma just needs the right motivation to learn" Regina purred, shooting the blonde a wink.

"Ewww" Calista groaned.

Once breakfast was served, everyone ate in silence for the most part, until they heard a loud pounding on the front door.

"Darling, are you expecting someone?" Regina asked Emma.

"At this hour? No." Emma said through a mouthful of oatmeal.

Calista and James shrugged as they both practically licked their bowls clean.

"We had better get going." James said, standing suddenly.

"Yeah, let's go." Calista agreed.

Just as Emma and Regina were about to respond, the pounding on the door got louder.

"CHARMING I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

"Oh dear God." Calista muttered under her breath.

James went a sickly shade of white and froze where he stood looking completely terrified.

"Regina, can you transport them to the stables with your magic while I deal with my mother?" asked Emma.

Regina simply nodded, grabbing hold of both James and Calista before disappearing in a puff of purple smoke.


End file.
